The Courage Of Hope : The Journey To Release The Pharaoh ( Part 1 )
by MckinlayHeatherBell
Summary: Heather is friends with Yugi Mutou from camp who invited her to come watch the Battle City Tournament. Secrets unfold for Yami,Heather and Yugi. They have no idea of how much danger they are in. The group work together to try and end the war.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my fourth try with the Prologue I don't know but I have a idea of it now :) So I hope you enjoy the prologue :)**

Heather is friends with Yugi Mutou from camp who invited her to come watch the Battle City Tournament. Secrets unfold for Yami,Heather and Yugi. They have no idea of how much danger they are in. Heather and the others end up being thrown into a journey with ups and downs. The group work together to try and end the war. Do you think they will win or will something bad happen?

**~ Prologue ~**

**Heather was scared as she kept Yugi and Roy safe from Bakura and Nick. She was just happen that everyone else in the camp was safe. They had meet up with Sirius who came to help them. Everything had happened to fast as Sirius was going to figure agents Bakura. Heather didn't trust Bakura and all after what he did to Yugi and Roy who knew what he was going to pull.**

**"Heather! Harry! no matter what happens keep them safe stay out of danger as much as you can,"said Sirius**

**"What are you saying,"said Harry**

**"This may be my last fight,"said Sirius**

**Heather knew exactly what that meant that if anything goes wrong he was going to do what ever it took to keep them safe even if it meant he would die trying. Heather never wanted anyone to die. She saw Nick walk over to Bakura who told him something that Heather couldn't make out but she was about to find out. Nick disappeared and left Bakura alone with them. Heather looked at Yugi who was still asleep in her arms after what had happened in the forest. She had noticed the spirit watching them and said nothing.**

**"Leave us now don't put up a fight! I don't know who you are what do you want from us?"asked Sirius**

**"It's none of your concern," hissed Bakura**

**"It is if you are putting innocent children in danger!" shot Sirius**

**"Why do you care you don't even know those kids,"said Bakura**

**"Because two people who are important to me are trying to keep these two boys safe from you,"said Sirius**

**Heather Looked at Yugi who started opening his eyes and looked up at Heather. Heather hoped that he was going to be ok after what had happened.**

**"Are you ok?" asked Heather**

**"Sore," said Yugi**

**Heather looked up to see what was going on with Sirius and Bakura. Bakura looked at them and laughed as he took out a knife from his pocket and gave a evil laugh as he was going two throw the knife at the two of them. Sirius ran in front of them and blocked the knife from hitting both of them. Heather was shocked at what happened.**

**"NO!"shouted Harry**

**Hermione ran over as Harry ran over to Sirius who was on the group. Everything hit Heather. She realized that Yugi has switched with the Spirit who she could somehow see but didn't understand how.**

**"Go to them I will be ok trust me."said Spirit**

**Heather nodded as she let him lay on the ground as she got to her feet. Bakura was still there laughing his head of as Heather grabbed her want from her pocket as she got to his feet as he head toward Bakura. She hated him because of him Sirius could die. Bakura stopped laughing when Heather stormed toward them.**

**"How dare you just leave us alone, I well never hand over Yugi or Roy to you. LEAVE NOW,"shot Heather**

**"You know this war is far from over I will find them and you won't stop me from getting what I want!" said Bakura**

**"LEAVE NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" shot Heather**

**"You have not seen the last of me Heather," said Bakura**

**Heather left Bakura who went back into the woods as she walked over to Harry and Sirius. Heather bent down beside them as she looked at Sirius who looked at her. Sirius took Heather's hand as Heather knew what this meant but she didn't want to say good bye she didn't want him to die. Everything crashed over Heather.**

**"I don't want you to die," spoke Heather as tears started to come to her eyes.**

**"I know you don't sweetheart because you never stop caring," spoke Sirius**

**" I never wanted this war to happen. I never wanted anyone to die I am not ready for this,"spoke Heather**

**"You can do this Heather you have gotten your self out of hard spots before. I know you can do this I know you can end this war,"said Sirius**

**" How I don't know what I am capable of how am i supposed to end this if I don't know what to do,"said Heather her voice shook**

**" You may not understand but in time you will. You have what it takes because there is so much hope and you have the courage."said Sirius**

**Heather bit her lip as tears started to role down her face she didn't want him to die because he had help her so much and she was going to miss him. He knew that she could do more then she realized she could do. Heather was scared she didn't want to lose anyone.**

**"I am scared," spoke Heather**

**" I want you to promise me something, No matter how hard things get you have to stay strong. You have the courage you just need to find it and you need to stay strong. Don't give up," spoke Sirius**

**Heather nodded at tears rolled down her face she didn't want to say goodbye but there was nothing they could do. Sirius seemed to know her and he knew how hard it was going to be for her but she believed that she could do it.**

**"Come,"said Sirius**

**Sirius gave her a hug as Heather couldn't stop her self from crying as tears rolled down her face as they let got. Sirius said one more thing before he was gone. He told them everything about how imported they where to him.**

* * *

The memories of the first time Yugi have ever come to camp so much had happened. Heather had kept in contact with Yugi who came for another year to camp the next year. Yugi seemed to be more open with her is second week to camp. Yugi invited her to come spent the summer with her for the new tournament that was coming up. Heather agreed she was going to go see him after the fun time they had talking on Skype with his friends. She wanted to meet them but she wanted to see Yugi again. She still didn't forget about what happened at camp and he hated it. She wished the war had never happened. He had woken up crying a few time from the dreams of the war. She was counting down the days until she got to see her young friend again.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:_ I am going to tell you now that I am not the best at spelling so I hope you like it other then my spelling is not the best. I hope you enjoy chapter 1._**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting Yami**

Heather layer in her bed excited she was going to visit her friend Yugi. Heather meet Yugi at came and her mom told her to keep her eye out for him because he was new and didn't know anyone. She agreed to that as Yugi became a really good friend to her as well as her favourite camper out of the boys. She knew that he was famous for being the **"King of Games**" for Duel Monsters but she had no idea what that game was until he told her about it and she was really interested in it. Yugi invited her to come see his next big tournament so she could see what it was like. Something randomly came to her mind about the Pyramid around his neck with someone hidden in side of it. She was going to ask Yugi about it but didn't. She didn't feel threatened by it but it felt like someone was watching over him and like a angel. She seen him take over for Yugi and hard times to keep him safe. The person saw no threat in her but seemed to understand her and what she was going through. He seemed to see her as a ally or something but Heather had never talked to him. She could see him like Yugi could and that person knew she could seem him. Heather pulled her self out of her thoughts as she saw something near her window. She sat up as that same person who was by Yugi's side as standing by her window. The person looked like a goest who looked like a older version on Yugi but she could tell them apart. That person was taller and he had one front piece of Hair that sat up in the air and his eyes seemed dark like he has been through so much.

"Most people would be scared to see something like a goest in there room but your not."Spoke the Person

Heather would have to agree to that but she had seen so many crazy things that it didn't bother her anymore and she had seen him before by Yugi's side. She finely got the chance to meet him face to face and she had so many questions for him about who he was. She still didn't know who she was there was still so much of her self she had to figure out.

"Ha Yeah that's true but I guess I am used to crazy things and I know you and Yugi are two different people and I can see you when the others can't. I saw you at camp. Who are you? Were are you from? What's your name?"asked Heather

A soft smile came to his face as Heather looked up at him. He thought about that to him self for a few seconds.

"I don't really know who I am or were I am from but my name is Yami. What about you?"asked Yami

"You don't have to stand you can sit down if you want."said Heather

Yami nodded and sat down at the end of her bed. Heather thought about what she was going to tell Yami about her self.

"Well my name is Heather. I thought I was just normal like everyone but I am not some people call me **"The Girl of Hope"** for some weird risen and that I have been chosen to end this war but I am not hero or heroin. Well I am from her Toronto,"said Heather.

"Nice to meet you even though we have seen each other but never talked face to face,"said Yami

"Yeah you too!"said Heather

They both shook hands and Heather smiled at him.

"I have heard a lot about you from Yugi so Yeah are coming over for the tournament from what I have heard, "said Yami.

"Yeah! Yugi invited me because I kept asking him questions about it, "said Heather.

"Haha yeah you seemed interested in it. It's funny but we are similar in away because we both have so many secrets about are self that we don't know but in time they will unfold you will see, "said Yami.

"I also really like Ancient Egypt and Ancient Mayan stuff I find it interesting as well, "said Heather.

"Really you should come with Tea and me we are going to a exhibit thing tomorrow in the afternoon after, "said Yami

"Ok we are bound to find something crazy, "said Heather.

"Yugi is exited as well as the other who have talked to you on that computer thing that you and see people on. Anyways they are excited to see you in person,"said Yami.

"You mean Skype. Joey and Tristan are crazy but they are so funny,"said Heather

"They already see you as friend."said Yami

They talked for a will but she knew that she need to get sleep because he had to wake up early in the morning to go to the Air Port. Heather had a few of the camp event come to her mind.

"I still remembered at camp with that one guy who freaked me out to no end what was his name ?"asked Heather

"Bakura in the forest with the whip had both Yugi and Roy captured and You and the other's when to save them."said Yami

"Yeah him Roy sweet he spent a little bit of time with us. Oh yeah don't remind me the stupid evil vines."said Heather

"Hahaha yeah I remembered that I think the other think I said before Yugi switched with me was "Thank you."said Yami" I will leave you now to you can sleep and see you tomorrow with Yugi."

"Ok seeya tomorrow ohh Yeah for the Museum thing with Tea tell Yugi that I know his secret. I am excited."said Heather

Yami smiled at Heather as he got to his feet and head to the window again where Heather first saw him.

"Yugi is excited as well,"said Yami

"Nice meeting you Yami Offishly."said Heather

"haha You too."said Yami

Yami waved at her before he disappeared from Heather bedroom. Heather laid back in her bed as she curled up and shut her eyes and slept for the rest of the night with nothing bugging her but she was really excited and happy. She thought Yami was really nice and kind of wished they said something before at camp but now she can tell Yugi that she knows that secret behind the puzzle around his neck.

_**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter 1 :) Just let me know what you would like to see happen in the story I am open for Idea :)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:_ I am going to tell you now that I am not the best at spelling so I hope you like it other then my spelling is not the best. I hope you enjoy chapter 2 :)_**

**Chapter 2**

**Seeing Yugi and Settling In**

Heather sighed as she mom got her up really early because she had to go to the Air Port. She got out of her bed and got her self ready for the day grabbed her phone and put it into her back that she going to take on the plane with her. She ran down the stairs and got ready to leave making sure she had everything that she need. Heather got into the car as she looked out the window as they made her way to the Air Port. Heather's parents fallowed her to costume and stopped. Heather gave her parents a hug saying she was going to miss them that she was going to call them a some point that night saying that she got their and she was settled in.

"Make sure to help out around the house and help with everything you can."said Heather's Parents

"Yes I know don't worry everything is going to be fine. I will call you at some point to let know that I got there ok and that I got settled in."said Heather

"Have fun we will miss you."said Heather's parents

"Miss you too."said Heather

She waved at her parents as she walked through costume. She had to wait a little bit before it was time for her to get on the plane. She fell asleep most of the ride there as she woke up a few seconds before landing. She looked out the window as they were getting closer to the ground. Heather had a smile come to her face as she was excited. She had to go find her suitcase and stuff before we walked through the door. She got her stuff and walked to the door and it opened. She looked around and spotted Yugi and his grandpa. Yugi had grew a little bit since the last time he was up to her shoulders. Yugi waved at her as Heather walked over to them. Heather and Yugi both hugged at Yugi's grandpa smiled at them. Everything felt the same he was one year younger then Heather's sister. Yugi was like a younger brother to her in away. They let go as Yugi smiled. Heather saw Yami with a smile on his face.

"How have you two been?"asked Heather

"I am good but you was let out of the Hospital this morning because of a event that happened we was nearly killed getting trapped in a old barn that was on fire."said Yugi's Grandpa"How have you been"

Yugi kind of blushed and looked away but Heather raptor her arms around him again to enbarress him even more. Heather didn't really know how she felt other then she still didn't forget about what happened at camp.

"Lest Yugi is ok!To tell you the truth I don't know I am good but still can't get my mind of what happened at camp." said Heather

"I miss camp even though it was crazy. Tea, Joey and Tristan are excited to see you ever since we kept in contact on Skype,"said Yugi

Heather fallowed Yugi and his Grandpa out side to take a taxi. This lady who looked like she was from Egypt with robes walked over to Heather and gave her this pan flit about this new exhibit of Ancient Egypt. Heather looked at Yami who laughed at her as Heather shook her head at Yugi clued in.

"Thank you I have always found it really interesting."said Heather

"Really you do,"said Yugi's Grandpa

Heather nodded and smiled at him the lady smiled at her as well.

"I hope to see you there,"said the lady

Heather nodded at her as Heather fallowed Yugi and his Grandpa to the Taxi. Heather sat in the back of the car and looked out the window then a Yugi who layed his head on the window. Yugi looked at her and smiled.

"So you know?"asked Yugi

Heather was confused for a few seconds then clued into what he was talking about. She noticed Yami was listening as well. Heather nodded as she did know the secret but she had know since camp.

"Yeah I know he kind of was in my room."said Heather

"hold on so ." posed Yugi

Heather took out her phone and went to her notes and made a fresh page so they took talk on it. She passed the phone to Yugi who wrote what he was going to say and passed it back to Yugi who wrote _"Hold on so you can see him to them like I can?"_ Yugi passed her back the one as Heather read and wrote back "_Yeah I can see him but I knew the secret for a while but didn't say anything because I didn't know if you wanted me to know or not. I think I have known it for a while at camp." _Heather passed the phone to him as he laughed and he lay back using her legs as a pillow as he wrote back saying "_Where you scared seeing him in your room because I was scared of him at one point and how we are like brothers joined at the hip."_ Heather read it am smiled she was not scared because there was something about Yami she couldn't really explain that he was someone that you wouldn't mess around with but you would listen to like a leader he was also be a friend with. Heather wrote back to Yugi saying " _No I am used to random things happening" _She passed it back to Yugi. They finely arrived at the game shop as they got out of the car. Heather got her suitcase out of the back of the car and fallowed Yugi and Mr. Muto to the door.

"Yugi you can show her the guest room,"said Mr. Muto

Yugi nodded at her grandpa and Heather fallowed Yugi up stairs only for the two of them to be scared half to death by joey. The suitcase hit the wall as Yugi hit behind Heather. Joey was on the floor laughing. Heather shook her head.

"I got you two so badly."said Joey

"Where did you come from the door was locked."said Yugi

"The window in your room I know how to climb,"said Joey

The three of them burst out laughing as Heather grabbed the suitcase went to the room fallowed by the two boys. Heather smiled at the two of them. Heather knew Joey already from Skype as well as the other two Tea and Tristan. The two of them hugged as well.

"Well good to see you in person this time."said Joey

"haha thanks you too."said Heather

They went to Yugi's room and hung out their. Joey and Yugi pulled out there decks to play game.

"Do you play?"asked Joey

"No I don't."said Heather

"Are you serious you have never played Duel Monster!"said Joey

"I told her about it,"said Yugi

"I didn't tell you this but when you left I started watching tournament that Pegasus put together I watched them."said Heather

"Really you did!"said Yugi

"Did you see the ones of me as well?"asked Joey

"Yeah I did Tea's was so cute."said Heather

They walked about that for a little while until Joey had to go.

"I have to go see my sister operation is tomorrow night and she is scared."said Joey

"Ohh really tell her I say hi,"said Heather

"Will do see you tomorrow,"said Joey

They walked down with him to say goodbye as they waved at Joey before he left. Heather looked at Yugi who smiled at at her. They both headed back up stares and layer on Yugi's bed. They brought back the same conversation they talked about in the car.

"The spirt told me everything last night you to get along well,"said Yugi "I think Tea would love to have you join her it will make it less weird for the two of them"

The two of them started laughing but Yugi started coughing and Heather patted him on the back.

"I hate this,"said Yugi

Heather kept patting him lightly on the back they never really talked about what happened other then what Mr. Muto told her in the Air Port. She thought that it must still be bothering him.

"What happened?"asked Heather

Heather got the class from the table and went to the bathroom and put cold water in it. She walked back over to Yugi and war down beside him. After a little bit he stopped coughing. Heather gave him the glass of water.

"Thanks."said Yugi

"No problem."said Heather

Heather watched him to make sure that he was ok. Heather put her hand on his shoulder as he looked back at her.

"Are you ok?"asked Heather

"Yeah I think so."said Yugi

He put his glass on the table again as he layer on his bed. The two of them started taking and Yugi told her what happened with the whole fire in the barn thing. They lost track of time.

"I should probably get ready she will be here soon,"said Yugi.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:_ I am going to tell you now that I am not the best at spelling so I hope you like it other then my spelling is not the best. I hope you enjoy chapter 3:)_**

**Chapter 3**

**The Secrets Start To Unfold**

The door bell rang as it didn't give Yugi much time to get ready. Heather laughed as she got her feet. She was going to go down to see Tea well Yugi was getting him self ready.

"I will go see her and you can come down when you are ready,"said Heather.

"Thanks again your the best!" said Yugi as the threw off his shut to find a black Tang Top.

Heather laughed as she went down stairs to see Tia and Mr. Muto. Tea smiled at Heather as they both hugged and started talking to each other well they waited for Yugi to hurry up.

"How are you ?"asked Tea.

"I am good yourself, " asked Heather.

"I am good and its good to see you in person. I think from our Skype conversations they count because we have talk for so long," said Tea

"Yeah I am pretty sure they do. Oh yeah I am joining you two tonight,"said Heather

"Ok sure that would be fun. So you know the secret?"asked Tia

"Yeah! I think I have known for a will since I first me Yugi at camp,"said Heather.

Yugi ran down the stair and joined them. Heather wondered what the plain was going to be.

"So what do you want to do first go for dinner or the museum then dinner?"asked Yugi

"We are fine with anything."said Heather

"Maybe dinner?"asked Tea

They laughed but agreed to go for dinner first. Heather smiled at them she already started to feel at home.

"Well I hope you have fun hanging out with the Sprit when he takes over."said Yugi " Thanks for helping him out"

He was about to switch but Heather stopped him.

"Hold on wait before you two switch."said Heather

Yugi looked at Heather and smiled. Heather gave Yugi a hug and Yugi smiled at Heather at camp they had like friendship like a older sister and younger brother connection from spending a lot of time at camp.

"Talk to you two later, "said Yugi.

Yugi switched spots with Yami. Heather and Tea looked at Yami. Heather remembered talking to him the other night because he showed up in her room. They got to their feet.

"So dinner then the Museum then?"asked Tea.

The two of them nodded as they went to find a place to eat. They didn't really say much but Heather and Tea talked to each other the most as Yami just listened to them. They found a place to eat.

"So you don't know who you are?"asked Tea.

" Well I know is that I am Eygypion but there is more to who I am that I should know but I don't. I feel like a stranger to myself."said Yami.

"I think the Museum will help us with some of your questions. I know what it's like."said Tea.

"So the both of you know what it's like. I have heard Heather's story?"asked Yami.

"No I haven't Heather what is it?"asked Tea.

"Well I have grown up thinking that I was a normal kid but am not I am different. I can do things other can't. I have no idea who I really am or what I am capable of. I have been called "The Girl Of Hope" because I have been chosen to end this war once and for all,"said Heather.

"Omgsh aren't you scared wow that's crazy!"said Tea

" I am scared because how am i supposed to end this war if I don't even know who or what I can do. I am no leader,"said Heather.

"You have a lot of courage from what I have seen at camp,"said Yami.

"I didn't know what I was doing. Everyday this danger will grow now more then ever before."said Heather.

"It seems weird to me because it seems like it's connected in way."said Yami.

"Good thing Heather came with us."said Tea

After they finished dinner they decided to pay and leave to go to the Museum as they got ready to go. They saw Roy who was walking around as she saw them and waved.

"I don't trust the neckless around his neck because of Buckura."said Yami

Roy walked over to them and smiled. Heather smiled back as she took of the neckless as she gave Roy a hug he also came to camp as well. She had held the string as the neckless seems to have a mind of it's own as it went crazy as it went flying as on of the arrows cut her arm as she let it go as it feel to the floor. Roy knew nothing about it until then.

"That's weird,"said Roy "Are you ok?"

Heather heisted before she answered him as she moved away from it. Backura hated her enough to try and hurt her even kill her.

"Sorry about that see you around."said Roy

"Not worry about it. Yeah see you around."said Heather.

Heather waved at him she knew back of her head that Buckura hated her for setting both Roy and Yugi free but there was something more. Tea gave her a cloth from her pocket as Heather put it around her arm as the head to the Museum as the three of them got tickets. They started walking around and looked at everything that was there. Heather spotted the weapons that they used in battle.

"The weapons that have been used in battle I am guessing."said Heather

They where going to ask someone to take a photo them for photos. The girl from the air port walked over to them.

"I will take a photo of the three of you together if you want,"said the lady.

"Thank you,"said Heather.

Heather picked up the bow as Tea picked up the spear and Yami took the sword. Heather hocked the arrow to the string and pulled back as the lady took the photo for her.

"Can I get one with you ?"asked Heather.

"Sure if you want to,"said the lady.

This other person took a photo of the four of them together. The lady knew something she knew secrets but they kept walking around. They heard the thud sound each time the arrow hit the target they saw people shooting.

"Hey would you like to try?"asked the name who was running the thing.

Heather looked at Yami and Tea to see if it was ok with them. They both wanted to see her shoot.

"Go for it!" said Yami and Tea.

Heather smiled at them and walked over to a free bow that no one was using. The Man gave her a history lesson about the weapon used in battle. Heather really didn't want to learn to shoot because she knew how already.

"I know how to shoot I helped at camp."said Heather.

The man gave her a quiver of arrows and a old bow that was bigger then her. The man had one more thing to tell them.

"There is this archery challenge thing that puts you through different task and it also goes through the Pharaoh's story. We find are best visitors who are good at it and let them go throw it but everyone has been scared of it."said the man.

"That sounds really interesting."said Heather as a part of her really wanted to try.

"Ready?"asked the Man.

Heather took out a arrow out of a quiver and hocked it to the string of the bow and pulled it back to her cheek as she aimed at the target and let it go. The arrow went flying and hit the yellow in the target.

"Wow first shot thats really good!,"said Tea.

Heather went to shoot the rest of the five arrows as each of them hit the yellow of the target. Heather noticed the man was contacting someone as they lady joined them again.

"can everyone hold your fire please."said the Man " what's your name?"

"Er Heather!" said Heather who was really confused.

"Can you shot again for me?"asked the lady" my name is Ushio."

Heather nodded as they where testing her but she ignored that and just did her best as they hit the yellow again except one that hit red as she looked at Ushio. Ushio looked at her am smiled.

"I want you three to fallow me."said Ushio.

Ushio led them into this room that had three stone tablets on the wall with important information on them that was written in Egyptian. There was only the light coming in from upstairs as Ushio turned the light on so they could see better. Heather always found the ancient Egypt and the Mayans really interesting for some resin.

"Wow there is three of them!,"said Heather.

"Yami you my of lost your memory of the past but there was a risen why. You are the Pharaoh that the tablets talk about."said Ushio.

Everything Heather thought made so much sense now. She thought of Yami as a leader because he would take control when he needed to but there is also a gentle side to him as well. Heather came out of her thoughts and looked at Tea and Yami.

"Why am I not surprised!,"said Heather weirdly.

Heather looked at the wall trying to figure out the symbols meant but she was good with figuring out pictures. Tea was completely shocked as Yami started to put things together.

"So what does the prophecy say?"asked Tea

"It says that the past will repeat it's self like it is starting to do now. Heather why did you say your not surprised?"asked Ushio

"Er….Uhmm because he has that personality of a leader something that I can never do, "said Heather

Ushio pulled down the blanket of two more but the one have there was nothing. Ushio looked at her as well as Tea and Yami. Heather didn't understand what this meant as a smile came to Ushio smiled as she walked over to the two tables as Heather decided to walk over to her.

"You come to help the Pharaoh figure out his pasts but there are hidden secrets that come out of this that will help you as well you know know stuff but now for you it's figuring out what your are capable of your strengths a weakness. Everything will come together when the time comes sweetheart. This is rarer because is always seems hero that ends the war. This talks about the rise of a heroin. This says: She has been chosen to end this war once and for all. To many she has been known as "The Girl of Hope". Time will come when she will figure out who she really is. The Pharaoh will see her as a equal to himself as a friend as they have a strong bond. The past events of the Pharaoh will line up with the present as it changes. The Girl of Hope and the Pharaoh will join together in one of the hardest fights yet to come. She would be tested in one of the most hardest task to tame a new born one of the most strongest Dragon know to to the Shadow Games. If done she would join the Pharaoh leading the army into battle."said Ushio

"What is the name of that Dragon anyways?"asked Yami

"This dragon is called Slifer The Sky Dragon also known as one of the god cards, "said Ushio

"How many of them?"asked Heather

"Three of them there is Slifer, The winged Dragon of Ra except it's not a dragon it's a eagle and then there is Obelisk the Tormentor and you can guess why. They are the three god cards."said Ushio

"I am guessing you want me to collect all three in this tournament,"said Yami

"Yes can you ?"asked Ushio

Yami nodded at her as as Heather looked at Yami, Ushio and Tea. Heather was scared she was not ready for this war. She didn't know what she was capable she wasn't ready for this. Ushio looked at Heather again.

"I know this is crazy but I have a feeling you are her but I don't know. I really want you to try this archery challenge and I am going to put it on the hardest level if you go through this and win then I know for sure you are the chosen one."said Ushio

Heather never want to be the chosen she never wanted to be a heroin she never wanted to be apart of the war. She has been thrown into a war agents her own will. She had enough she never wanted anyone to get hurt she wanted to help but she didn't know how. She never wanted anyone to die two people where killed who she was close with. She couldn't bare to lose anyone else. She was not leader how was she supposed to lead a whole army into battle with out messing up in front of the Pharaoh of all people.

"I know your scared and you know the answer that I want to figure out. If I am right you have what it takes they will listen to you they will look up to you because you have that courage not to give up. You will give then that hope of courage." said Ushio

"I am not leader! I don't want anyone looking up to me because I don't know what to do I am not ready for this! I am scared I never wanted this war to happen! I don't want anyone to get hurt! I don't want anyone else to die I can't…. Why do I have to be chosen! Why ! I don't understand!" shot Heather as a tear slide down her face.

She remembered Cedric was killed by Voldemort but Sirius was killed by his own cosine. She wished that he was still alive she wished that he will be able to see the end but no he was gone. She couldn't bare to lose anyone else. She brushed away the tear as she looked at Ushio.

" I will do the challenge but not because the prophecy but I want doing it because I want to know the story, "said Heather "Can they come ?"

"It would be better if you do it alone." said Ushio

Heather nodded as they fallowed Ushio to this theatre looking place Ushio gave her a quiver of arrows and a bow. Heather looked at Yami and Tea as they nodded. Heather looked at Ushio who nodded at her. A voice came up asking for her name.

"Heather." spoke Heather

"Heather walk through the door and start the quest to potent the Pharaoh, "said The voice

Heather walked though the smock that lead her to the hall of the thrown room as she stood in front of the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh stood up and walked over to her as a smile came to his face.

"Welcome I am the Pharaoh thank you for joining us we need all the help we can get we are in danger."said The Pharaoh

"Ahh no problem," said Heather weirdly

Heather couldn't get over how well done this was but she had to remember that she had to be aware of everything that was around her. She heard something as she looked up and saw a man with this arrow gun thing. She saw him take the attack as she quickly jumped to action and blocked the Pharaoh as she pulled out a arrow and hooked it on to the bow and aimed as she saw the man run as she let the arrow go as it hit the guy as he disappeared.

"Nice work." called the Pharaoh

Heather was doing well with that challenge but she knew she had to make sure that she was alert more then she expected. She had passed each leave as she knew coming to the end it was starting to get harder. It made her realize that being the pharaoh was risk because everyone seemed to want to kill you because of it. She fingered out that it was mostly the attacker wanted his role they wanted power. Heather found the last few tasks really stressful because of being surround by evil people coming at her from rather side because she had to protect the pharaoh. She learned from that how to act fast with a bow. She got through it but she didn't understand how but there was so many things she didn't understand that made her think about what Ushio said to her. The game bought her back to the throne room with the pharaoh on his thrown.

"Thank you for your help you made us proud,"said the Pharaoh.

Heather nodded and smiled as the door opened to see Yami, Tea and Ushio as she joined them. Ushio looked at her and smiled at Heather as Heather took a deep breath and sighed as she smiled.

"You did it no one had ever passed the hardest leave your the first,"said Ushio

"That was helpful because it sets you up for reality of the attacks. It's all about putting everything thing you know and be alert and pick up the speed because you have to act quickly. To tell you the truth I don't know I cleared that last task."said Heather

"I know what you said before you went through that but you are the chosen one. I know that you are still trying to figure yourself out your special."said Ushio

Heather looked at Tea and Yami who looked at her trying to figure everything out themselves. They looked at Ushio who was impressed with the way Heather won the challenge.

"So you enjoy archery ?"asked Tea

"Yeah well I learned at a young age it has always just stuck with me."said Heather

"Well we both got some answers today."said Yami

Heather looked at Yami and smiled and nodded at what he said. They just found out that Yami was the pharaoh from the prophecy. It was going to take a will for her to rap that around her head. Tea looked at the both of them and smiled.

"Your right we did get some of the answers today also figuring out that your a pharaoh,"said Heather

They said goodbye to Ushio as they left the museum. Heather, Tea and Yami spent a lot of time talking and walking around the streets. Heather couldn't get off her mind everything that she heard she never wanted to be in this war. She wanted there to be peace she didn't want to fight that was not who she was. She always found her self in even more danger but just for once she didn't want to be in danger. She fallowed the two of them but stayed quit.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:_ I am going to tell you now that I am not the best at spelling so I hope you like it other then my spelling is not the best. I hope you enjoy chapter 4 :)_**

**Chapter 4**

**Info about the Tournament/ Memories**

Heather yawned as they walked around in town talking about everything that came to there mind. They had forgotten how long they had spent at the Museum but they got a lot of information from it which was good for them. Heather couldn't get her mind of of what Ushio said and Yami was the pharaoh. Yami started taking to them instead of listening like he did when they left the house. They heard someone call Yami but using Yugi's name. Tea knew who it was not and she was not impressed at all. Heather was confused as they looked around to see this lady in was in her older 20s run over to them.

"Funny running into you guys in town."said the lady

Heather looked at Yami and Tea who was not to impressed with the lady being there.

"Yeah funny running into you like we in joyed are last time."said Tea sarcastically

Heather was still lost as the lady rapt her arm around Tea who seemed to not want to be touched my her but the lady didn't care. Heather found it kind of funny as a smile came to her face. The lady looked at Yami who stood there listening to them.

"Yugi you have grown from the last time I have seen you,"said the lady "there are faces I am not happy to see."

"Like Weevil and Underwood!"said Tea

"I am guessing people from the last tournament?"asked Heather

"yes sweetheart people who where not good Yugi and I could bet them any day."said the Lady.

Heather laughed at that but she had to agree from keeping the videos so she knew what she was getting her self into. The lady looked at her wondering who she was because they never meet each other before. The lady smiled at her.

"What's your name sweetheart?"asked the lady

"My name is Heather one of Yugi's friends from camp. What about you name?"asked Heather

" Nice to meet you Heather my name is Mai," said Mai

The two of the shook hands as the trees started to blow as they looked up to see this blow up ship thing. As both Mai and Yami sighed because they knew who it was. Heather was once again lost but from they way they sighed she thought that they must not like the person for some risen.

"My guess is that it's someone who thinks about himself and no one else and snobby and Rude,"said Tea

"Seto,"said Yami and Mai

Heather couldn't stop her self from laughing at that as the guy named Seto's face was all over the TVs as he told them that the bit Big battle city tournament was going to start in the morning really early. They sighed as they really didn't want to wake up early and left them really confused. Heather looked up as Seto looked down on them and glared at Yami, Mai and Tea. He looked down at Heather not knowing who she was. Heather looked back at her friends she didn't really see why Tea didn't like her. Heather thought she was ok.

"Well see you guys at the tournament!"said Mai who waved that them.

The three of them walked to Tea's house and said good night to her before Heather and Yami walked back to the GameShop/House. When they head back to the Game Shop Yami stopped her. Heather looked at him confused as she been for a little will now.

"Do you see those two kids over there?"asked Yami

Heather saw a guy Joey's hight with drown hair and the other guy was plump with drown hear. She looked back at Yami before he said something again. Heather noticed Yugi come out of sleeping and sighed when he noticed them.

"They have been bullying Yugi emotionally and Physically for a will now so just be aware of them." said Yami

"I been bullied before emotionally. That's horrible,"said Heather

They arrived at the house and opened the door. Mr. Muto was not in the room so Yugi switched with Yami. Heather looked at Yugi who smiled at her. Heather had to agree with Mai Yugi had grown since she had last saw him. She rapt her arms around Yugi who was up to her shoulder. She messed up his hair as Mr. Muto came down stairs to see them.

"Good you two are back Heather you should call your parents to let you know that you got hear ok and you settled in." said Mr. Muto

"Yeah that's what I am thinking,"said Heather with a smile.

Mr. Muto smiled at her and said goodnight to the two of them. Heather went up with Yugi as they stopped in the middle of the Hall.

"I have a phone In my room you can use see you when your done,"said Yugi

"Ok Yeah sure I will join you after,"said Heather

Yugi nodded as he waved at her and went to his room. Heather smiled as she was getting to see Yugi grow up nice camp it was like she had known him longer then camp. She opened her door and shut it and got her self ready for bed with her plead P.J pants and top. She had not looked at her note book from camp that she had with her some how that will full of photos as she looked at a few of them. She got to her feet and brought them with her and she knocked on the door.

"You can come in,"said Yugi

Heather opened the door as he was still doing up his buttons on his P.j top. Heather took the phone from the changer and called her house as she waited for someone to answer it and finally someone did and it was Heather's mom.

"Hello?"asked Heather's Mom

"Hey mom it's me Heather just called to say I got here find and I did a lot already," Replied Heather

"That's good to hear what so you settled in and what did you do ?"asked Heather's Mom

"uhh I have not really unpacked yet but I went to the Museum today it was really interesting, They had this hands on things like group photos with weapons from ancient Egypt and they had this archery thing that if they think that your good they would let you try this challenge so I got to do that and cleared that hardest leave."said Heather

Heather looked at Yugi who was listening to what she was saying Heather put her mom on sparker phone as well so they could both talk if they wanted to. Yugi didn't want to say anything unless he was asked to say something.

"That sounds really interesting who went with you two? so how it Yugi and Solomon Muto?"asked Heather's Mom

" It was Yugi, Tea and me the three of us went, Mr. Muto is good if you want to talk to Yugi he is here with me I put you on speaker photo."said Heather

"Oh thanks fun! Hi Yugi how are you doing last time I talk to you was when you left are house two days after camp,"said Heather's Mom

"Hi Mrs. McKinley I am good thanks. Camp was fun I enjoyed it also staying two days after was fun as well. Well I have grown since then."said Yugi " I do have a big tournament tomorrow"

"That's good you enjoyed it Heather really liked it was well, Ohh really what's the tournament for ?"asked Heather's Mom

"Mom you wouldn't understand it's complicated,"said Heather

"It's a card game but it is some of the best players in this game,"said Yugi

"Good luck hope you do well, Heather I want to here from you once a week,"said Heather's Mom

"Ok mom,"said Heather

"Talk to you later love you sweety,"said Heather's Mom

"Love you to mom good night bye,"said Heather weirdly

Heather hung up the photo as Yugi start giggling. Heather shook her head as she put the phone on the counter as she looked at Yugi who couldn't stop him self from laughing. Heather smiled at him as he calmed down and curled up in his bed as Heather sat beside him agents the backboard. He lead his head on her arms as they stayed quit for a little bit.

"Are you nervous?"asked Heather

"A little bit I guess It's the whole resin of being called "The King of Game" like they expect so much out of you. It's a bit nerve-racking that way. I think the begging but the duelling I will forget about the nerves and I won't be nervous anymore."said Yugi

"I guess it's the something with acting like just do your best who care about what everyone else is saying block everyone else out except the one who you are up agents."said Heather

"Yeah something like that."said Yugi who smiled.

They went quit once again thinking of what to talk about but came seemed to come to Heather's mind again she remember that he would always curl up beside her steeling her orange blanket. She spent a lot of time with him and another girl named Rini who was in her cabin.

"I still remember the first day we meet at camp."said Heather

Yugi laughed at that because he did remember camp and he enjoyed it other then the crazy stuff that they went through. Heather looked at Yugi who was still layed his head on her arms.

"Yeah I remembered that I was scared I didn't know anyone and your mom called you have and she told you to look out for me even though you had your own cabin,"said Yugi

"Yeah you had Jeramy, Scott and Harry as your councillors right?"asked Heather

Yugi nodded as they both took the photos and started looking at them as they talked about the photos and everything that had to do with camp. Heather remembered the first full day of camp Yugi go bullied by one of the older kids and she got there in enough time to stop the fight. She remembered that day Yugi didn't leave her side except for meals, lesson and bed time. She remembered Roy who spent time with them as well.

"There was like a knew event every night," said Yugi

"Yeah I know every night you could tell they where getting harder each night, I still remember the big hide and go seek chance right after we set you and Roy free."said Heather

"Roy felt so bad about that though because he is trying to fight agent Buckura but he is not strong enough," said Yugi

They spent a lot of time talking about camp as being together again just brought them close together and talking about everything that happened. So much had happened at camp that she wished that camp could just be a normal but no because of the war. Heather hated that but she knew that what every they where doing tomorrow was going to be more then just a again it was going to connect with something. She looked at Yugi who was falling asleep beside her. Heather got to her feet but Yugi woke up.

"It's ok sleep we mostly have to be up early tomorrow."said Heather

Heather gave him a goodnight hug like she did at camp all the time. She knew that she was not really supposed to have a favourite camper but Yugi and Rini where her favourite. Every night she would find Yugi before bed and give him a hug. She put the cover over him.

"Night we are happy to have you spend time with us,"said Yugi

"aww thanks for having me! Night ! I am probably going to regret saying this but you can wake me up in the morning," said Heather

Yugi smiled as Heather felt the room and went to her own bed and curled up but she still stayed awake thinking about what Ushio had told them which she knew she was not going to forget to quickly.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :)I have already written Prologue and this chapter a long time ago. let me know what you think of this chapter I am open for ideas :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:_ I am going to tell you now that I am not the best at spelling so I hope you like it other then my spelling is not the best. In this chapter show more of the friendship of Heather and Yugi but also fine out why Joey is not to happy. _****_I hope you enjoy chapter 5. _**:)

**Chapter 5**

**The Morning of the Battle City Tournament **

Heather finely got to sleep that night knowing she was not going to want to get up early the next day. Heather felt that sun shinning on her face but pulled the covers over her head. She hoped that she could sleep in but realized that she had told Yugi the other day that he was free to wake her up anymore he wanted to wake her. She had a odd feeling she was going to wish she never said that. She still couldn't get over how much Yugi has grown since camp. When Yugi was at camp he was really young. At camp Heather remembered her mom told her to watch over Yugi to be around when he was alone. She thought Yugi was a sweet and really kind kid. He would start of sky but that would change. Heather knew vary well that he was not quit. She has seen who really was and he was not quit and all but around other people he was. They created this friendship that was like a older sister younger brother but where friends. Heather never told Yugi about that, Yugi was like a younger brother to her. She never had a younger brother but she had a older brother and a younger sister. Heather had enjoyed meeting Yugi's friend but with with Yugi and his friends they where crazy in a good way. She was happy to spend the time with Yugi and his friends.

The door opened in her room because Yugi opened it and he was ready for the day well Heather was still fast to sleep in her bed. Heather still had the covers over her head not expecting anything to happen. Yugi woke Heather up and jumped on her.

"YUGI! You better learn to sleep with you eyes open!" yelled Heather who hated waking up early.

Yugi feel over beside her with a fit of giggles. Heather pulled the covers off her face as she looked at the giggling Yugi who was ready for the day not still in his . Heather smiled as Yugi couldn't stop him self from laughing.

"You are lucky you are ready."said Heather still half a sleep.

Heather noticed Yami by the wall with a smile on his face. Yugi was beside her still laughing. Heather got to her knees as she tackled Yugi into a hug making him laugh even more. He tried to stop laughing but started coughing. Heather help him sit up as she leaned of and grabbed a water bottle from her bag and got up and gave Yugi the water bottle. She rubbed Yugi on his back helping him calm down.

"Wow that fire really took it's tole on you, "said Heather

Yugi turned around to face her putting the lid back on the bottle and nodded they saw Yami sitting on the end of the bed. Heather yawned and laid back in her bed and yawned as she was staring to wake up.

"That was funny."said Yugi who leaned agent Heather.

"You two are funny. I think with all five of you together are going to be crazy."said Yami

They looked at Yami and smiled. They had to agree with that Heather also had that thought as well. Lest Tea was not the only girl anymore she could go off with Heather and talk about girl stuff but they where going to stay with the boys.

"Haha yeah probably." said Yugi and Heather

"Well good morning you two. Heather I guess the two of us will leave you so you can get your self ready." said Yugi.

"Same to you." said Heather and Yami.

Yugi sat up and looked at the both of them and smiled. Heather had a feeling that Yugi was nerves. Yami came close to them to join them as they smiled at him. Heather thought back to the other day realizing the Yami was a pharaoh.

"I still can't get over Yami that you are a pharaoh," said Heather.

"Yeah well I guess I know who I am now but there still so much more to figure out,"said Yami

They went quit for a little bit as Heather looked at Yugi.

"Yugi are nervous?"asked Heather

"Yeah a little bit it's always at the opening but after then I am fine or we are fine because Yami and I work together, "said Yugi

"You two will be fine,"said Heather

"Thanks, So I will leave you so you can get ready, "said Yugi with a smile on his face.

Heather nodded but she knew that he was nervous as he went to get up from the bed. Heather got up as well as she stopped him as Yugi looked back at her. Heather gave him a hug Yugi as he felt the comfort. They smiled at each other. Yugi and Yami left her be so Heather could get ready for. Heather looked at her phone she got a text from Tea that said "_Morning Heather Hopefully I run into you and Yugi and Joey today :)" _Heather smiled at the text wrote back before she found something wear for the day. Heather wrote back to Tea "_Morning I am really tired because "someone" as in Yugi decided to jump on me to wake me up. Yeah for sheer I will let you know were we are if we stay in one place." _She sent it back. Heather got her self ready for the day texting Tea as there little chat got weirder and weirder as it went on. Heather struggled to put her socks on with out falling over. Heather started laughing at some of the things they where talking about. Yami appeared in the room.

"good thing I was done except my one sock."said Heather

"I need to talk to you and it's important that you know what is going on. I should get Yugi to teach you how to play I will tell you why after I tell you this, "said Yami

Heather nodded at Yami who sat down beside her. Heather looked at Yami she had a bad feeling about what he was going to tell her as well as everything else they heard about the other day.

"You know what we found out yesterday and everything that is going on there is so much danger. I think it's the best that the three of us stick together."said Yami

"Yugi's scared about everything that is going on? He just doesn't want to admit it."said Heather

"Yeah he is scared because so much is ridding on this one tournament. I think there is a risen why you are here yeah to spent time with Yugi but it has to do with the three of use there was a part in the tablet that was scratched out and Ushio skipped over it. I think we will be spending a lot of time together,"said Yami

"Look I don't want everything to be about the prophecy like the whole friendship thing it's supposed to be meaningful not because we where chosen to end this war. I want it to be like camp you saw what happened each time Yugi and I talked we became close and look where we are now. I hope you understand what I what I am saying because I don't want to hurt you because of it."said Heather

"haha don't worry just say it I will be fine,"said Yami

Heather looked at her phone to see another text from Tea that said "_You do first who do you like?"_ A smile came to Heather's face but she turned off the iPhone screen and looked at Yami. She thought about why she was not happy about the prophecy and how she was tired of the war all together. She was tired of it.

"So here is my rant and it continues but what annoys me about this prophecy is. Ok yeah yesterday we found out you where I believe to be the final Pharaoh before I guess everything else happened and they went into no kinds but governments. But what the prophecy is saying is we will have this strong bond agh first of all we just meet each other "offishly" a day ago you appeared in my bed room. This is where I say don't let this hurt you. I don't want our friendship to be because of the prophecy. I want it to be a friendship we made are selfs like Yugi and I made at camp starting with what we did yesterday and seeing where it takes us from there something we can call are own."said Heather

"I understand what you mean and I agree,"said Yami who smiled.

"I guess I should finish a few things I will meet you down stairs with Yugi," said Heather

"One more thing try and take everything in from this tournament because I think there our some hidden secrets,"said Yami

Heather nodded at Yami who left her in the room really confused as she threw her hair back into a ponytail. Heather laid back in her bed and sighed and thought to herself "For once can't there ever be peace! I wish that this war never happened everyone who I care about either gets hurt or killed and I am tired of it I can't bare to lose anyone else! I am scared am not ready for this!" She looked back at what Tea wrote as she brushed the tear from her cheek and wrote back "_OH COME ON you can tell ME!, I don't have a crush on anyone."_ Heather sent it back to her as she put her phone in her bag and got up and started walking down the stairs and stopped as she read what Tea said "_Ohh come on why?" _Heather wrote back saying "_because I am scared that the dark side will go after the ones who mean the world to me, Tell me who you like I told you the truth" _She sent it back to Tea and put her phone away as she smiled. She ran down the stairs as she had a feeling that it was Yami and Yugi. She walked over to Yugi rapping her arms around him as he smiled at her. Heather knew that he liked the comfort of being hugged after everything that he went though with being bullied baldly. She let got of the young boy as she sat on a chair beside Yugi and in front of Mr. Muto who smiled at her.

"Morning Mr. Muto, So are you coming to watch today?"asked Heather

"Thank you sweetheart, Yeah I think so I may meet up with Tea and Tristan,"said Mr. Muto

"Oh I will stay with Yugi and Joey, Tea had my number so we can keep in contact,"said Heather

She looked back at her phone as she smiled at what Tea wrote "_ I don't know I am stuck between Yugi and Yami. :O" _Heather couldn't stop herself from laughing because she had that idea in her head.

"What?"asked Yugi

" I was talking to Tia about something and it's really funny,"said Heather

Yugi really wanted to know but Heather couldn't tell him because it was a secret between Tea and her. She yawned and laid her head on the table and replied to Tea "_dawww so cute !" _She went it back as she spent to whole rest of breakfast talking to Yugi and Mr. Muto. She enjoyed talking to them and she was thankful that Yugi invited her over. To Heather it seemed like she knew Yugi forever and he was like a younger brother to her. Yami she had thought about before realizing that he was Pharaoh she had that cross her mind because he seemed like a leader and a really good one to. Heather was looking forward to this tournament and to see it for her self. After breakfast Heather and Yugi got themselves ready to leave for the tournament and saying goodbye to Mr. Muto as they left the game shop and shut the door behind them. _  
_

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) let me know what you think of this chapter. I am open for ideas for writing the next chapter please review I will add you ideas into the story. :)**_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:_ I am going to tell you now that I am not the best at spelling so I hope you like it other then my spelling is not the best. This chapter is about the opening of the Tournament also fine out why Joey is not to happy. _****_I hope you enjoy chapter 6. _**:)

**Chapter 6**

**The opening of the Battle City Tournament / Joey's problem **

Heather was excited but she had to realize that it was riding on something so much bigger. She knew Yugi was nervous but also scared because of the danger that was growing. The two of them walked quietly for a little bit but it didn't last long. Heather was the first one to brake the silence out of the two of them. She thought maybe talking about something else would help distract Yugi a bit from being nervous.

"How was your sleep?"asked Heather

"It was ok I think after you left It all just hit me about the Tournament. I don't know I guess I am scared that I am going to muss up or something, Anyways how was your sleep other then the fact that I woke you up?"asked Yugi

Yugi looked up at at her and smiled. Heather smiled as the thought about what she was going to say about what Yugi had said. She had to admit that she did lay awake thinking about what Ushio told them and she was trying to figure it out. She knew that she was doing to say to help Yugi be more positive. She may know nothing about Duel Monsters but she knew Yugi well enough to understand what he is looking for. She wanted to help.

"Haha yeah I had a good sleep but I laid in bed thinking about everything we found out last night and trying to put things together so I can understand them. Yeah I don't blame you for being nervous I can't compete for the life of me. Yugi you won't muss up I know that you can do it you have done it before you can do it again. I may know nothing about Duel Monsters but I know that you can do it because you enjoy playing the game if you go into it try and forget about the dangers just think about the one thing and worry about the rest later." said Heather

Yugi gave a soft smiled and nodded at her. Heather smiled at him as the two of them kept walking to where they where the other night that they where all waiting at. Yugi decided that he was going to reply back to what Heather said to him. Heather loved feeling the worm sun on her face.

"Thank you It means a lot,"said Yugi

"No problem just remember your not alone,"said Heather

The two of them started talking about everything that came to there minds as they arrived at the centre of where everyone else was going to be as they stopped and found a place to sit down.

"Joey would of been her by now."said Yugi

"Hopeful get gets here before the opening starts," said Heather

Heather looked around as everyone had duel discs on her face except her but she didn't know how to play she came to watch. Heather noticed someone wave at them and called her names.

"Yugi!" called Mai

They looked at her as she ran over to them and joined them. Heather smiled at Yugi and Mai.

"Your Heather right?"asked Mai

"Yeah Mai right ?"asked Heather

She nodded and smiled at both Heather and Yugi. They where waiting now for something to happen and the opening of the tournament to start as well as for Joey to arrive.

"Where is Joey isn't he suppose to be here?"asked Mai

"Yeah we where thinking about that to normally he would be here on time,"said Yugi

"Maybe something happened when he was on his way to see his sister,"said Heather

"Oh right that was the risen he joined last time for the money for his sister,"said Mai

Heather looked at Yugi who was worried about Joey. Heather looked around keeping her eyes open to try and fine him somewhere. She looked back at Yugi she thought that she should say something.

"Don't worry he will come but seems to be really late,"said Heather

"I hope so," said Yugi

Out of no where they saw Joey run toward them calling there names as a Helicopter flew over there heads. Joey stopped panting in front of them and Heather smiled. Heather whispered to Yugi weirdly and said " Well I was right!" Yugi got a good laugh out of that. Mia looked at Joey and rolled her as she was the next person to say something.

"Finel you decided to show up."said Mai

" Nice to know that you have not changed much,"said Joey " So did meet Heather yet?"

"Yeah Heather and I meet last night." said Mai

They looked up as the helicopter was above them as Seto's face was on all the screens. They all looked up to listened to what Seta had to say. Heather listened as well. She looked at the other three who she was with. Joey hated Seto but Heather didn't understand the story behind it. They needed to win 6 cards to figure out a map and if they one a duel they get to take there rare card.

"I will also be apart of this duel Good luck trying to make it to the Finals,"said Seto

"He seems rude,"said Heather

"That's because he is he Hates us for some risen also because Yugi won the the Title as the best Duels,"said Joey

"That makes sense but why does he have to be the best at everything why can't get just face the fact that he lost,"said Heather

"Exactly!" said Joey and Yugi

"Heather I and pretty sure your going to enjoy this have fun next time we see each other I am challenging one of your friends in a duel,"said Mia

"Or you get everyone else and wait for the finals,"said Heather

"True I like the way you think girly,"said Mia who patted her on the shoulder.

They waved at her as it was down to the three of them. Yugi looked at Joey who looked at the both of them.

"there is no way I am going to stand a chance,"said Joey

"Why do you say that?"asked Yugi

"There where these people in robs who beat me and took my Red Eyes, That was my best card,"said Joey

"I will get it back for you,"said Yugi

"Are your for real?"asked Joey

Yugi nodded as joey hugged him squeezing him as Yugi was trying to wiggle free but couldn't. Heather couldn't stop her self from laughing but Joey let him free. They decided to walk around the city as they where looking for the guy who stole Joey's Red Eyes. Heather spotted a guy in a black hood as she got the two boy's attention.

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) let me know what you think of this chapter. I am open for ideas for writing the next chapter please review I will add your ideas into the story that you really want to see. :)**_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:_ I am going to tell you now that I am not the best at spelling so I hope you like it other then my spelling is not the best. This chapter is about Yugi sticking up for Joey and Heather's first time watching a duel. _****_I hope you enjoy chapter 7. _**:)

**Chapter 7**

**First Duel**

They continued to walk around looking for the guy who attacked Joey the other night forcing him to duel and beating him. Heather saw a hooded man who was close bye on his lab top at a table. Joey was telling them everything as Heather was not really listening but looking for people in black robs. She didn't realize Joey was trying to get her attention.

"Heather!…. Heather!….HEATHER!" shot Joey

"Is the man that stole your Red eyes that man at the table in a rob with a lab top?"asked Heather

Joey and Yugi stood beside her and looked where she saw the man sitting with his lab top. They noticed they guy as well Joey looked about ready to blow up in the guys face at any point. They head that way anyways. Joey told them that the they guy would not give them back that card with out a fight. They walked up to the hooded man who didn't have his hood on. The man didn't bother to look up at them. Heather slam her hand on the table and the man looked up at the three of them.

"What do you want,"said the man

"To give my friend's red eyes to him,"said Yugi

"Oh great it is you again,"shot the Man who looked at Joey.

"Give me my red eyes to duel is today not yesterday,"said Joey

Heather noticed something really weird with the guy his eyes where not right at all. The way he talking it sounded like someone else voice connected with the mains voice. She thought back to Harry and what happened to him with Voldemort. Harry was possessed by Voldemort. She was thrown of guard when the man spoke again.

"You will have to duel me for it,"said the man

Heather thought to herself before she was going to tell Yugi what she figured out "That man is no who he is he is being possessed by someone else but how is the even possible anyone unless your Voldemort but it must be some random evil. I guess this is the begging of what Ushio told us about the danger." Heather pulled her self out of her thought as Joey was yelling at the man. Yugi was trying to stop Joey from making a fool of him self in front of everyone over his card. Heather put her hand on Yugi's shoulder who looked at her. Heather whispered in Yugi's what she thought. Yugi looked at her not thinking anything of it at all.

"Are you serious I never thought of that until you told me who is he that's what I want to know,"said Yugi

"Yeah don't ask how I figured that out. I agree with that,"said Heather

"I asked you to give Joey's red eyes back,"said Yugi

"I said I won't give it back unless some duels me for it,"said the man " I know who you are Yugi Muto also known as the King of Games"

Yugi was completely confused how he figured that out. Heather knew exactly how he the man figured it out it was because of the computer. Yugi looked at Heather who knew the answer that he wanted to know.

"How,"said Yugi

"He broke into Kiba's computer thing,"said Heather" He knows who everyone is and how strong they are at duelling"

"Vary cleaver,"said the Man.

"Give Joey back his Red Eyes for the millionth time,"said Yugi

The man stood up got annoyed with Yugi and pushed him backwards off the side walk. Heather held her arms out to ketch Yugi before he feel on to the floor. The man was about to drab the computer but Heather grabbed after Yugi was back on his feet again.

"Just give us the card back you making a big deal about it," shot Joey

"You will have to Duel me," said The man

"Fine I will duel you,"said Yugi

"If I win you hand over your best card,"said The man

" Fine,"said Yugi

"Yugi be careful because," said Joey

"You better keep your mouth shut Wheeler,"said The Man

Yugi faced them as the the pyramid was glowing and Yami switched spots with Yugi and her turned to face the other guy. Joey and Heather wished him good luck. Heather didn't know what to expect out of this duel. Heather and Joey went closer to watch it as so many other people joined as well. It seemed like each other the Monsters where aware of what was going on around them.

"Is it normal for them to be aware of what's going on around them?"asked Heather

"What do you mean?"asked Joey

"Look at the monsters,"said Heather

"Kiba did make the duel dicks more realistic,"said Joey

Heather stayed quit and watched Yami fight the other guy they where both really good but it was clear that the guy was being possessed by someone but she didn't know how that was even possible. She ignored that fact that the monsters where watching every little move she made and it was weird. She knew that she would ask Yami about that later. Something came to her mind with what they talking about in the morning.

"Come on Yugi!"said Joey

"Don't even think of giving away my plan or I will rip you red eyes up,"said the man

"I think I already figured it out,"said Yami

Heather was starting to figure it out but she was still not with it yet she needed a few more. Yami had won the game and got back Joey's card as well a locater card and gave Joey his red eyes back he gave it to Yami.

"What but won this back for you,"said Yami

"Keep it, It may come in handy for you and it would be like apart of me in your deck,"said Joey

"Thank you,"said Yami

"No problem what are friends for Heather you are apart of this group now,"said Joey

Heather smiled but they all saw what happened next but something didn't seem right at all as the man in front of them freaked out but someone took over his body. Heather couldn't get over how creepy that was.

"Who are you?"asked Yami

"I am Marik,"said Mark who was possessing the man.

"what do you want from us? Why are you hurting people?"asked Yami

"I am not hurting anyone I am using them they are weak easy to control. I am tired of working I want the thrown,"said Marik

"Why don't you just show your self!" shot Yami

"I will when the time comes,"said Marik

"It don't work like that don't you get that to be King or Queen or Pharaoh it's by blood or the next air to the thrown, Why kind you just show your self instead of being a cower and possessing people and making them you mind slave,"shot Heather

"How dare you! You will be sorry!" said Marik" You have not seen the last of me"

Yami, Heather and Joey looked at each another and they where both really confused as they started walking around and talking but Joey left them because he wanted to go face people. Joey left Heather and Yami alone walking around the streets alone.

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) let me know what you think of this chapter. I am open for ideas for writing the next chapter please review I will add your ideas into the story that you really want to see. :)**_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:_ I am going to tell you now that I am not the best at spelling so I hope you like it other then my spelling is not the best. This chapter is about Heather still trying to figure things out and more about camp _****_I hope you enjoy chapter 8. _**:)

**Chapter 8**

**So many Questions/ Meeting Mokuba**

The two of them kept walking around the city keeping there eyes open for anything else that was crazy and creepy. What they saw they knew that was the start to something bigger also Yugi got the puzzle stolen from him and almost got him self killed in a fire. Heather still couldn't get her mind off of what Ushio said and it made her question everything if what she was saying was true.

"Trying to figure everything out?"asked Yami

"Yeah so much as been thrown at us with everything Ushio said and now this, Just for once can it now be simple but of course not everything is hard and it doesn't seem to want to make sense,"said Heather

"I don't think it's supposed to be easy,"said Yami

Heather understood that she knew that it was not going to be easy. It never was this war doesn't seem to want to end. If she knew well enough or remembered what was said at camp would of made all the difference. She had so many questions. Heather and Yami went to go watch everyone from a higher leave. She couldn't understand why the Monsters were watching her like that or was that something else she didn't know about. They spotted Joey duelling someone.

"Joey is there,"said Heather

She pointed to Joey in the distance. The two of them sat down and watched before they started to talk about stuff. Heather had a question to ask Yami about why the Monsters are aware of her and what was the meaning of that. She really didn't know how to start talking about that but she was going to bring it up anyways. Heather noticed three head children with headphones on looking at Joeys duel.

"They are cheating," said Heather

"What do you mean?"asked Yami

"They are telling the green haired boy who Joey is facing all of Joey's cards,"said Heather

"I think Mokuba will figure it out soon but I think Joey will figure it out, He has come a long away,"said Yami

"I could't do that for my life,"said Heather

"You never know because you haven't tried something tells be that if you play there is some type of connection,"said Yami

"Does it have to do with them keeping there eye on be all throw you Duel?"asked Heather

"So it's true for some risen."said Yami

"I don't know I am confused."said Heather

"What do you think about when your quit?"asked Yami

Heather looked at yami and Yugi who where listening to her. Heather knew that she was thinking a lot about what Ushio said and trying to add it all together with everything else that she had been through. Heather knew Yugi was listening as well she could see Yugi with Yami.

"Like I told you the other day with Tea or when you appeared in my room, I am not this normal like I have been forced into the big war to do with Good vs Evil. This war has been going on since I was young and I still don't understand and it scares me. I am not ready for this I never wanted it to happen. There is still so much that I don't know,"said Heather

"So what is it exactly?"asked Yami

"It started off small with Voldemort and Nick they have been teaming up other people so now it's this big complicated war. Backura joined them of all people,"said Heather.

"Sorry to ask but has there been any deaths?"asked Yami

"Yeah…. This guy named Cedric this young girl named Prim and Sirius. I don't want anyone else to die I can't bare to lose anyone else," said Heather

She looked into the distance as she was trying to fight back the tears. She was done and she had enough. Yami decided to say something to what she had told both him and Yugi.

"You miss them and you wish that this war would just go away. Sirius was the once who Yugi meet right at camp?"asked Yami

Heather nodded Sirius knew how hard everything was for her threw all the events that she had to go through. Sirius knew that she could pull through that she had the courage. He always knew that Heather was strong enough to pull it off. He always had the right words when she was scared. Heather scared now more then ever because she didn't want to lose anyone else. That hardest was losing someone who is really close.

"Yeah Yugi meet him, Yeah I miss them a lot. I am scared I don't want anyone else to die I can't bare to lose anyone else. I am tried of this war I hand enough. Why do I have this feeling that this war is fare from over or this is only the begging for something so much more harder." said Heather

Heather leaned her back agents the fence not really watching the duel anymore. She was not ready but she was never going to be ready. She just wanted it to end but she should of known that it was only going to get worse until.

"No one said it was going to be easy sadly what ever this is and what the prophecy says we are in for something really big but we will work together with the other. No matter what happens we have to end this once and for all. You are the chosen one and you will be the one to end this war. Your not alone remember that,"said Yami

"I know but I never wanted this to happen I never wanted anyone to die. I had enough what ever this is we are going throw the worst of it. I am not ready for this I don't want to be the chosen one. Why does this have to be so hard!" said Heather her voice shook

She looked away trying to fight back the tears as she couldn't get the words that Ushio said out of her head and now she knew that they have moved into the hardest part of the war. She knew that this is when limits will be pushed and everything was going to be one big mess. A tear slide down Heather's face but she didn't expect Yami and Yugi to change because who knew when they where going to run into more of the hood people. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Heather looked back at Yugi who was had switched with Yami for some risen. Heather brushed the tear from her cheek.

"We can do this we may be scared but we can pull throw, We can't give up and we are not alone it may be hard and we will be pushed hard. Lets do it together. I want to help you because you want to help me. I don't care how dangerous it is who knows were this is going to lead us. We have to end this," said Yugi

"Your right but I am worried but I guess it's normal,"said Heather

Yugi nodded as a smiled came to his face and sat down beside Heather. Heather rapt her arms around Yugi. They heard commotion going on as they got to there feet. Heather saw this young boy choosing three boys with green hair.

"Hey you girl help me stop them,"said The young boy

Heather agree with what the young boy said as she blocked one of them as well as Yugi did as well. The other three where trying to talk the young boy from getting in trouble. The young boy was soft and said letting them go with a worming. Heather and Yugi both looked at each other and shrugged. Heather looked back at Yami who gave her a soft smile. The young boy smiled and looked at them.

"Hey Yugi, how are you ?"asked The young boy

"Hey I am good, how about you?"asked Yugi

"I good tired deftly not like my brother,"said The young boy

"Yeah that's true your brother kind of harsh,"said Yugi

The young boy looked up at Heather who smiled at both of the two boys. The young boy smiled at the both of them as he tripped over the big case that he was carrying and some of the cards feel out. Heather went after the one card that the wind took flying. Heather trapped it as the card appeared into the creator that was on the card. Yami switched with Yugi again and saw it happen. The young boy looked up surprised to see this him self.

"She doesn't need a dick,"said The young boy

Heather looked at the creature it was this fluffy brown little thing with green legs. Heather thought it was really cute as she touched it and it went flying at her face. Yami smiled at that.

"That little guy would be called a Karibow," said Yami

"Aww He/She is so cute!" said Heather

"It likes you,"said They young boy

The young bow walked over to Heather. Heather smiled at him but she still didn't know who he was.

"My Name is Mokuba," said Mokuba

"Nice to meet you my name is Heather,"said Heather

The two of them shook hands as Heather called back the Karibow into the card and gave it to Mokuba. Mokuba looked at Heather as he put the card away and locked the case.

"I have to go Nice meeting you Heather and Nice see you Yugi,"said Mokuba

The two of them waved at Mokuba as he ran off as Heather and Yami both smiled. Heather looked over the edge to see who one the Duel. Heather and Yami smiled because he won the duel. Yami switched with Yugi. Heather walked over to Yugi who gave her a big smiled. Heather rapped her arms around Yugi. Heather looked at her Phone and wrote Tea and Tristen back about meeting up for dinner.

"Lets meet up with the others,"said Heather

"Sure,"said Yugi

Yugi jumped on Heather's back as she gave him a piggy back as they finely meet up with the others.

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) let me know what you think of this chapter. I am open for ideas for writing the next chapter please review I will add your ideas into the story that you really want to see. :)**_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:**_** I am going to tell you now that I am not the best at spelling so I hope you like it other then my spelling is not the best. I hope you enjoy chapter 9. :)**_

**Chapter 9**

**Time With Friends**

Yugi hoped off Heather's back as Tea called Heather. Heather answered her phone.

"Hello?"asked Heather

"Hey it's me Tea!" said Tea

"So where should we meet you, Who ever else is coming ?"asked Heather

"Meet us at the tree with the bench, everyone who is coming is Mr. Muto, Tristan, Roy, Joey, Me and you two,"said Tea

"Ok we will see you there,"said Heather

They both hanged up as Yugi looked at Heather and smiled.

"So a big group of us?"asked Yugi

" Kind of seven of us,"said Heather.

"So you, Tea, Tristan, Grandpa, Joey and Me, Who is the other person?"asked Yugi

"Roy, I hope he doesn't bring the neckless know what I am going to call him,"said Heather

Heather called Roy who picked up the phone. Heather looked at Yugi who started laughing at her because she was scared of Bakura but it was that she wanted nothing to do with him because he was the risen Sirius was gone.

"Hello?"said Roy

"It's me Heather!" said Heather

"Oh hey sorry about the other day I was just about to leave the house,"said Roy

"It's ok Don't worry about it you didn't do anything wrong but can you leave the thing a home? Just because I don't trust it,"said Heather

Heather looked at Yugi who started laughing. Heather shook her head as she couldn't stop her self from Smiling it started to turn into more of a joke then she wanted it to be.

"Ok I will I was thinking of that,"said Roy

"Shut up Yugi!"said Heather

Yugi started laughing again.

"What?"asked Roy

"Yugi is being a bumb. But think about it Backura tried to kill us at camp," said Heather

"aha Yeah it makes sense, Have you meet the spirt in the Millennium Puzzle yet?"asked Roy

"Yeah I heave but But out of Backura and Him they are to complete different people with different views. Backura is trying to get ride of the light when Yami is trying to save it with Yugi's help he is finding the light again from being alone for so long."said Heather

"That makes sense I will see you lated,"said Roy

The two of them hung up. Heather looked at Yugi who laughed again. Heather messed up Yugi's hair as he tried to stop her. They meet up with the others as Tea waved at them. Joey had meet up with them as well.

"So did either of you duel today?"asked Tea

"Yeah I did,"said Yugi

"Same,"said Joey

"Yeah Joey we saw you when we where on a building talking and we watched you Duel,"said Heather

"How did you like it?"asked Mr. Muto

"It's interesting but I still need to see a few more to understand it my self. I got attacked by a karibow,"said Heather

"uAA how is the heck is the possible?"asked Joey

"We don't know it just happened,"said Heather

"The Karibow liked you,"said Yugi

Heather smiled at Yugi as they saw Roy run over to them and stopped and started panting. They all looked at Roy as Joey weirdly patted him on the back. Tea looked at Heather and shook her head. Heather remembered what they walked about it the worm which made her laugh.

"Did you run all the way here?"asked Tea

"Ha ha ha yeah pretty much not such a smart idea,"said Roy

"I will be nice and give you a piggy back," said Tristan

"Thanks," said Roy

They decided to walk around and find a place to eat. Heather looked around and watched some of the others. They finely found a place to sit down and eat. Heather sat with Tea and Yugi. They looked to see what they wanted to get for dinner. Heather really wanted to get a noodle bowl with chicken or shrimp. Heather thought about what happened at camp and her best friend Julianna had joined the dark side but she didn't know why. She had so many questions she didn't fully know what she was capable of she was still trying to figure her self out.

"Are you ok?"asked Tea

"Yeah I just have a lot on my mind,"said Heather

"You miss him don't you?"asked Yugi

"Yeah I do,"said Heather

"Ok enough of the depressing topic, So Heather you like writing ?"asked Joey

"Yeah I love it,"said Heather

" How it's boring, I couldn't write for my life,"said Joey

"Er not really but then again you don't like work and stuff but it's really all about your imagination,"said Heather

"You will have to let me read some of it,"said Tea

"Yeah sure,"said Heather

They all talked for hours about everything that came to there mind well they waited for there food to home. After a will of waiting there food finely came. Heather found her self laughing way to much. It was a good think she enjoyed being with them. She looked at Tea who smiled at that. Roy was the first person to bring up something embarrassing.

"So does anyone like anyone?" asked Roy

Heather remembered that Tea and her had talked about this earlier. Heather could not stop herself from laughing as Tea shook her head. They all looked at Tea who really didn't want to talk about this.

"Someone switch the topic now,"said Tristan

"You guys are so funny,"said Heather

"Welcome to my life get used to it,"said Tea

Heather had enjoyed her self at dinner she had never laughed so much but from waking up early she was tried. She looked at Yugi who looked tried as well and had his head on his arms. Joey poked him in the nose with a straw as Yugi waked it away. Joey went to do it again but Heather grabbed it from Joey. The lady walked over to them as Mr. Muto asked for the bill before they where going to leave.

"Well dinner was interesting,"said Roy

"haha I know right,"said Heather

They waited a little bit and once again Joey and Tristan set Heather off again. Heather had not idea how she was going to take the two boys seriously. Tea smiled at them.

"Hey Yugi don't you like someone,"said Joey

Yugi looked up confused but them realized what Joey had said them blushed. Heather smiled at him.

"Can we not talk about this,"said Yugi

"oh come on Yugi,"said Joey

Yugi shook his head and blushed. Tea was going to save Yugi's with telling to boys to stop bugging him.

"He doesn't want to talk about it just leave him be,"said Tea

Heather yawned as well as Yugi. Finely the lady came back as they left and started walking again. They all said goodbye to each other as Heather Yugi and Mr. Muto head back to the house.

"Long day?"asked Mr. Muto

" Yeah I think tomorrow we can sleep in until 10:00 because today was the opening day. Pretty much you are doing is walking around finding people to duel."said Yugi

"Go to bed your tired,"said Mr. Muto

Yugi nodded and walked over to his Grandpa and gave him a hug. Mr. Muto smiled and hugged his grandson back and smiled at Heather. Heather smiled at the two of them. Heather and Yugi both went up stairs. Heather went to get her own self ready for bed but she wanted to see Yugi before bed. Heather nocked on the door and Yugi opened it for her.

"Hey,"said Yugi

"Hey,"said Heather who smiled at him

Yugi went to his bed and curled up in bed as Heather sat with Yugi. Yugi yawned and curled up beside Heather.

"Today was fun."said Heather

"Thanks good hopefully you get the hang of it because I think it would be helpful,"said Yugi

"I think i will well i hope so,"said Heather

Yugi laid his head on her shoulder as his hair brushed her cheek. He was growing up he was taller then he was a camp. Heather thought about camp which seem to come to her mind a lot since she had arrived.

"Camp was fun other then the last night,"said Yugi

"Yeah you where so young and now your taller,"said Heather

"Yeah surprisingly I am still sort,"said Yugi

"I remembered at Camp I thought you where in the youngest cabin but you where in the oldest cabin,"said Heather

"Yeah I kept getting picked on."said Yugi

Heather thought back to everything about that week on how she meet Yugi and how they became so close. Heather smiled she looked at Yugi who curled up in the blankets.

"I remember that It was at tack and we where sitting on the bench and I step in and stopped him,"said Heather

The two of them talked about this for a will until Yugi feel asleep. Heather smiled as she got up and went to her own bed and feel a sleep a little bit later she enjoyed her day. She couldn't stop herself from laughing at dinner. She loved being able to forget about the war and to have fun to be herself or to trying and figure herself out. She knew that they where put into something big but they would have to work together to end it.

**_A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) let me know what you think of this chapter. I am open for ideas for writing the next chapter please review I will add your ideas into the story that you really want to see. :)_**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:**_** I am going to tell you now that I guess reading it over helps but I am not the best with spelling and grammar. So I hope you enjoy chapter 10. :)**_

**Chapter 10**

**Meeting Seto Kiba/ Slifer Has a Mind of It's Own**

Heather woke her self up for once with out getting jumped on by Yugi. Everything came back to her head again after everything they been threw the problem was getting worse. She had never spoke to Marik yet but she had a feeling that at some point she will. There had to be away to change his thought about Hating the Pharaoh. There had to be something that she could do because Yugi and Yami where doing all the work. She knew that the problem was only going to get worse and so much more harder. Heather didn't want anyone to get hurt like Yugi's friends who she had getting to know really well as well. Tea and Heather where buddy buddy she would always say she was happy that she was not the only girl and she had someone she could tell everything to. Heather also had gotten to know Joey and Tristan really well as well and well as Roy. Then there was Mr. Muto and Yugi. Heather loved being with the both of them she always found Mr. Muto's stories about Egypt and about what he found about about the No name Pharaoh that had to be Yami. She had always found that stuff interesting but now it was repeating it self. She didn't know how she fit into the story her self. She decided that she was just going to take one day at a time or it would be to much for her. Heather had gotten to know Yugi really well yeah camp was a start but now the friend ship has grown into something different. Yugi had no siblings other then his friends. Heather had a older brother and a Younger sister so she knew what it was like. Heather smiled as the looked out the window as she thought about that. Yugi was about her sister's age but he was little everyone thought he was younger. She loved Yugi like a younger brother and the two of them got along so well. She didn't really know what to make out of Yami maybe because he was pharaoh as she didn't know how to act around him but a part of her told her just to be herself. She also got along well with him and she had spent quit a bit of time talking to him through this tournament. Heather heard the door open as she looked at the door to see Yugi.

"Morning," said Heather

"Your up early, What's sup?"asked Yugi

"Yeah I know just thinking,"said Heather

"Yeah same so I came to see if you are awake,"said Yugi

Yugi joined her on the bed. Heather yawned and rubbed her eyes as she smiled at Yugi who curled up in her bed. Heather rubbed him on his back.

"We have another day of walking."said Yugi

"Maybe we will run into one of those god cards or something," said Heather

"I hope not because it will be used agents us who knows because the monsters seemed to be aware of you," said Yugi

"I don't know it's weird but I think I understand the game," said Heather

"That's good I will meet you down stairs so you can get ready,"said Yugi

Heather nodded at Yugi sat up but them Heather gave Yugi a big hug. Yugi smiled and got to his feet after Heather let him free and waved at her and left the room. Heather quickly got her self ready for the day as she looked at her photo and she got a text from Tea. "_We will try and fine you guys today_" Heather smiled and wrote back "_Ok I will try to let you know where we are so it's __easier for you to find us." _Heather put her phone in her back as she ran down starts.

"Morning Mr. Muto,"said Heather with a smile on her face.

"Good Morning sweetheart,"said Mr. Muto

Heather sat beside Yugi who smiled at her. They started talking about what they where hoping to do and figure that out. The tournament was going to a end or at least the Finals where the next big thing. They finish up as they said goodbye to Mr. Muto and shut the door behind them. So far Heather found the tournament interesting and Yugi was for ever running into those hood people.

"Heather you have a phone right?"asked Mr. Muto

"Yeah I do,"said Heather

"Ok good, I really need to get Yugi a phone I hardly ever know were he is."said Mr. Muto

Heather laughed at that and then smiled as the two of them waved at Mr. Muto as they shut the door behind the two of them. Heather and Yugi started walking and talking again. Heather looked around as she saw a person standing on the bench not moving at all. She thought that he must be one of those people who mime. She had always found it really weird sometimes even creepy. They kept walking around.

"I hope everyone is ok,"said Yugi

Heather agreed with Yugi on that because they knew that Marik could control people's minds and who knew who his next target was because it could be anyone. That scare them because so much had happen since the first time they meet Marik.

"Who knows what Marik is planning next," said Yugi

"From the sounds of it I think he is heading here to the city,"said Heather

"Ahh that can't be good,"said Yugi

"There has to be some way we can change his mind but I think he is angry but he doesn't realize what he is doing and how much danger he is putting everyone into because of his anger."said Heather

"True because he is angry at the pharaoh for something saying all this stuff about how he wants to take over and at that stuff, I think I know where you are going with this." said Yugi

"So do I but it is so dangerous though," said Yami

"Look I don't want to stand around and do nothing well you two do all the work. He may be miss understood maybe we can try to change his mind or something. I don't know,"said Heather.

"Are you sure about this,"said Yugi

"I don't know but it's worth a shot,"said Heather

"I guess we can try that but just be careful,"said Yami

They went down to a little creak aria. Heather looked around something didn't seem right to her and out of nowhere the Mime came out of nowhere jumping in front of them them. Heather knew she found him creep and something was up with him. He had to be another one of Marik's victims. Yami had taken over for Yugi as he turned to face the Mime.

"We meet again Pharaoh,"Spoke Marik

"Oh gosh here we go,"whispered Heather

Marik was about to do his speech again about how he was going to take away the pharaoh's Power and all that stuff and how he was going to do it. After hearing it over and over again it got really annoying because they kind of got the point that there is this person who hates the pharaoh and wants him to pay and get revenge. Heather didn't understand why Marik hated the pharaoh but the pharaoh didn't do anything to Marik in the first place. Heather had a feeling she would find out at some point. Heather got annoyed to the point that she spoke up.

"Shut UP! We get it you don't have to repeat yourself every time we cross you!" shot Heather

"Good I made my self clear, Who are you anyways?"asked Marik

Heather looked at Yami who listened to what she was saying and then looked back at the Mime Marik was possessing. A smile came to her face as she thought about what she was going to say.

"I am Yugi and the Pharaoh's friend," said Heather

She looked at Yami and smiled who smiled at her and nodded. Heather looked back at Marik but apart of her wanted to meet Marik in person and slap him over the head not literally but to get it through his head that what he was going was the not the way to fix a problem.

"Good for you I didn't ask you to tell me who your friends are I asked you to tell me who you are,"snapped Marik

"I think you should ask your sister about that one,"said Heather

"You know my sister?"asked Marik

"Yeah I do she is really nice I could see that in you if you where not like this now this still good in you your angry,"said Heather

"You know nothing! you have no idea what I went through and how much I suffered. I hate the job my father forced me to do because we are tomb Keepers," said Marik

"Let's Duel Marik!" shot Yami

"You asked for it as soon as I get her reaction and her name,"said Marik

"Why do you care anyways !" shot Heather

Heather felt someones arms rap around her neck and it was not Yami because he was not the hugging type of person. She looked back to see Yugi on her back as her let go and stood beside Yami and her.

"Tell me who you are NOW!" shot Marik

"Your not getting a reaction out of me but you will get one at some point, My name is Heather," said Heather

"Let's Duel,"said Yami

"So be it,"said Marik

"Took you long enough,"whispered Heather so only Yami and Yugi could here.

"You don't stand a chance agents a god card,"said Marik

"I am aware of them but you need three cards to summon it to the field," said Yami

"I know Pharaoh!" shot Marik

"Ohh now you know what it's like to here you say your stupid take over the Pharaoh speech," said Heather weirdly

Yugi couldn't stop him self from laughing at that but they watched Yami and Marik face each other as Yugi and Yami helped each other out. Heather knew that he was going to try and bring the god card to the field which was a dead give away. They didn't really bring out a lot of Monsters but there was a lot attacks. Yami had two monsters on the field as well as Marik. Marik had more of a weird slime thing and a slime goest thing that blocked every attack Yami threw a his little slime tear drops which Heather called them.

"You call me a cowed for using someone to fight you well look at your self," said Marik

"It's different because Yugi let me and we are fighting the fight together un like you who force people to do what you want," said Yami.

"It's my turn this next card with give me what I want this duel is over,"said Marik

Heather knew that Yami and Yugi would find away out. Marik sent the trap as Yami pushed Heather out of the way. It scared Heather looked back at Yami and Yugi who where trapped in this big black cage. Heather thought to her self " There has to be away to bring down the god card like a weakness" Heather under wood the game but she wouldn't play it unless she had no other choice.

"This is it pharaoh welcome to you doom,"said Marik

Marik had destroyed the three Slime tokens and token thing as he brought forth Slifer the sky dragon that Ushio had told them about. The sky went really dark as thunder and lightning where in the sky. Marik started laughing as Heather looked up to see a really big red dragon come out of the sky.

"Heather get out of there," said Yami

" That's not a smart Idea," said Marik

The dragon by the mime's shoulder then Slifer looked at Heather and started raping it's tail around her. Heather shut her eyes just so she wouldn't freak out but to calm her self down. She felt the the heavy feeling of the dragon. Heather opened her eyes to see Slifer's face a inch from her own. She know how to feel other them she had a dragon in her face. There was a side to her that knew that Slifer wouldn't attack her.

"How are you not scared," said Marik

"I don't know I am just not but yeah if it wanted it could of done damage," said Heather

Heather looked at Slifer as she slipped one arm free with out angering Slifer. Slifer towered as Heather winced as it heart her eyes but she was going to do something crazy. She took three figures just above Slifers nose and touched him. Slifer rose his head away shocked that Heather was not scared of him but took the risk to touch it. Slifer went back to her again to see if it was true. Heather touch the blue crystal on it's forehead. Slifer whipped his head away as he unravel it's self from Heather.

"Nicely played Heather, Your third turn is up Marik,"said Yami.

Heather took a deep breath and sighed as the cage disappeared from Yami and his Dragon slayer. Yami looked at Heather as they both high fives. They had no idea on how they where going to destroy Slifer to be able to win this duel.

"Heather can you go to the side I don't want you to get hurt,"said Yami

Heather nodded as she walked over to the slop and watched she couldn't get off her mind at what just happened. She felt herself shaking not knowing why but she knew that she didn't like big monsters in her face like that. She watched as she hoped that Yami was going to find away out of this. The one attack sent Yami to his knees as his bluster bladder was gone.

"Get to your feet you better not be giving up,"said a Cold Voice

Heather looked up as she saw Kiba standing there. Yami looked up at him as well.

"No I am not giving up I was just attacked,"said Yami

"You better not,"said Kiba

Heather watched as Yami got back to his feet and tried to figure out to plain how he was going to take down slifer. Kaba watched to see how he was going to do it as well. Heather stayed quit not knowing what to say but thinking of a away to make Marik thing about how much damage he has coursed because of his anger. Heather still couldn't get over the whole slifer thing that just happened to her.

"He has another special attack just to let you know," said Kiba

"Because he would keep attacking every monster that is on the field." said Yami

" Oh I get it,"said Heather

"Who are you by bother told me about you about this girl with every card she touches it comes to life with out the duel disk,"said Kiba

"Heather your Kiba I have heard about you as well from your brother and Yugi and his friends as well as Ushio," said Heather

"Do you duel?"asked Kiba

"No,"said Heather

"If I know what your thinking then you have figured out how to take down Slifer and you don't duel and that's is interesting,"said Kiba

Heather watched Yami as he slowing figuring out what to do and it all came together when he took control over Marik's slime as Slifer attacked the slime as Marik kept losing cards until they where all gone giving Yami and Yugi the victory. Marik was not impressed as he spoke up again.

"I know your weakness Pharaoh," said Marik

"What do you mean?" asked Yami

"Your friends Joey, Tea, Tristan and Heather,"said Marik

" Don't even think about hurting them!" shot Yami

"I hit a nerve they are next,"said Marik

Heather couldn't believe the hole that Marik was digger for himself as he disappeared as the mine feel to the floor. Heather walked over to Yami as Heather picked up slider as his head popped out of the card.

"Hey come,"said Heather

Yami walked over to Heather has Heather took his finger and touched Slifer's head and let his hand go. Heather looked at Yami as a smile came to his face. Slifer went back into the card.

" Now he is in your command," said Heather

"Now you have to duel me,"said Kiba

"No not right now my friends are in danger," said Yami

Heather knew that they next big thing was such the city for Yugi and Yami's friends as everything just got worse for them now and Marik has gone to far. Heather knew that today must be the day that he was arriving in the city if all of this was going on. She knew that she wanted to at lest try to change Marik's mind and figure out who he really is. It was going to be hard but she had to at lest try. She walked around with Yami and Kiba now trying to keep the two from killing each other along the way. The next thing that happened was shocking to all three of them. Heather called Tia but there was not answer something was wrong and they knew that because Tea always picked up her phone. The next thing that happened was that Mockaba was trapped underneath the helicopter.

"Today is going to be a long day," thought Heather

**_A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) Please let me know what you think of this chapter. :) If you have any ideas on how to make the story more interesting am open for ideas from you guys I well be happy to add them into the story for the next few chapters. Please review I am open for ideas :) I hope you liked it :)_**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:**_** I am going to tell you now that I guess reading it over helps but I am not the best with spelling and grammar. So I hope you enjoy chapter 11. :)**_

**Chapter 11**

**Heather get's Her Point Across **

Yami and Seto where now being forced to duel agents to evil twins.

"Heather you have phone please say you do!" shot Seto

"Yes I do and stop yelling at me!" shot Heather

"Here pass me it," said Seto

Heather passed her iPhone to Seto who put his number into her phone so they could contact her to find out where she was. Heather texted him back so he knew who it was "Kiba it's Heather." She stick her iPhone into her bag. She looked at Yami who looked worried.

"Be careful,"said Yami

"Thanks you but don't worry about me right now think about the duel and win the both of you have to learn to work together,"said Heather

Heather left Yami, Yugi and Kiba to go find Mokuba. Heather ran to the evildoer as she ran out of the mall and looked around until the she found the helicopter that was on the roof a apartment to buildings away from were Yami and Seto where duelling two evil twins on Marik's control. Heather ran up the stairs but climbing up the CN tower made this look easy for her. She arrived panting but she was not going to give up. Heather was shocked at everything that just happened everything had blew up into one big mess thanks to Marik. Heather ran over to the helicopter where Mokuba was tired up. Heather took off the scarf from his mouth.

"Heather you have to be careful there is still other hunter out there here on this building,"said Mokuba

"I well get you out of these ropes, Do you know how to drive one of these? because I don't,"asked Heather

"Yeah the helicopter can fly it's self if a press a button and put in the location of where I want it to go,"replied Mokuba

"Oh good,"said Heather still all out of breath trying to pull her self back together.

Heather went to untie the ropes that bounded Mokuba as fast as she could. Heather didn't stop to think about her surrounds and anyone being up there as well like more of Marik's people.

"LOOK OUT!"Shot Mockuba who saw that there was danger.

Heather looked back as one of the Rayer Hunters came at her with a broom. Heather threw her arms up to block the attack with both of them. Heather knew what she had to do was fight back and not get cot. She went after the first thing saw she saw that was a garbage lid that she used as the shield but she could also use it as a weapon. The Rayer hunter lashed the broom at her as she blocked the attack as it made a sound of the broom hitting the medle ringing sound that filled the air. Heather got free giving her enough time to get away far enough to act her self. The first thing that came to her head she went for it and it was to whip the lid at the Rayer hunter. She took the lid and whipped it hard like a Frisbee that hit the Rayer Hunter hard as he feel over on to the floor. Heather ran over to Mokuba to finish letting Mokuba free.

"Ok your free,"spoke Heather.

Mokuba smiled and gave her a hug not caring that they only meet once.

"Thank you!"spoke Mokuba who was thankful for what Heather did.

Everything went crazy as they both went into the helicopter. Heather just hope Mokuba knew what to do at this point.

"I am leaving it up to you because I don't know what to do,"said Heather

Mokuba climbed into the front as he termed on the helicopter on as Heather saw the guy get up as they rose into the air. Heather loved the feeling of the wind in her face it was something she had never done before the feeling of being free. She looked down as some how the Rayer Hunter got hold of the metal beem.

"What do I -"Posed Heather

"You won't get away with it,"said Rayer Hunter " The Pharaoh doesn't stand a chance Marik will get what he wants"

"Ohh hoho that's what this is about,"said Heather

Mokuba threw something at her. Heather looked into the bag as there was a snake in it. She looked at Mokuba realizing that he threw a snake at her but that was not the point she was going to us it to scare Rayer Hunter. Heather smirked as she took hold of the bar and tipped the back on the Rayer Hunter as the snake landed in his hood.

"That's what I thought I may no nothing but I know that no one can replace him unless the next hair to the throne is chosen," said Heather

The snake bit the Rayer Hunter as he freaked out and let not falling threw the air. Heather didn't really now how she felt at this point but Marik has gone to far. They where quiet for a few minuets as Mokuba spoke up again. Heather worried about the other.

"Tea and Joey are trapped we have to save them we have to tell Yugi,"said Mokuba

"Ya-Yugi and Kiba are two buildings away," said Heather

She saw them as she waved out the door as Kiba was just about to call but looked up as they both waved at Kiba and Yami. Mokuba threw the ladder down as Kiba was the first one to climb the to the Helicopter fallowed by Yami. Heather forgot about that she got hurt fighting off a Rayer Hunger. Heather found a spot to sit down as Kiba and Yami arrived as Yami sat beside her.

"You won I am guessing,"said Heather

"Yeah so you found Mokuba," said Yami

"Was it easy," said Kiba

"Not really know because we got held up one of those Rayer Hunter's knew that we where going to try and save him and he did put up a fight,"said Heather

"So he hurt you,"said Yami

Heather looked at her arms but she didn't really care at this point. She right and looked up at the both of them.

"I am fine don't worry about it yeah I may be a girl but I can fight to you know,"said Heather

"We never said you couldn't,"said Yami

Heather looked out the window not knowing what was going to happen but today was going to be a long day. Mokuba was the one to brake the silence from them. Heather saw Yugi who was sitting be side Yami and her.

"Joey and Tea have been kidnapped but Tristen I don't even think he was there,"said Mokuba

"We have to find them Marik has gone to far, It's not fare to them there Yugi's friends."said Yami

" Did you just say your not Yugi how can you not be Yugi?"asked Kiba

"Yes I did because I am not Yugi but Yugi and I are connected as one. Yeah it's hard to Believe I don't know who am other then I am a Pharaoh from Egypt and everything is repeating it's self but there is knew events now. My name is Yami and Yugi, Heather, Joey, Tristan and Tea are my friends,"said Yami

"You make no sense I don't understand,"said Kiba

" Because you don't want to believe the truth,"said Heather

Heather looked down as she thought she saw Joey. She looked again as she thought to her self " It can be no other person but sorry".

"I think we should check the shore line and the city dock,"said Heather

They listened to what she had said as they lowered to the ground as Yami looked our the window as he saw the same thing Heather did as well. Heather knew what he had to do. She was going to find Marik and try to get her point across to him. They landed the Helicopter. Heather knew that something was wrong with Joey and it was not him.

"We meet Again Pharaoh,"spoke Marik threw Joey.

"Let him go now! You have gone to far,"said Yami

"Joey is gone,"said Marik "I will make you pay for what you did"

Heather knew that he was going to say his speech again and she was going to make her that he didn't. She was going to try and find Marik as soon as the duel started. She was going to try and get her point across to him.

"Don't even start with that speech because we know,"said Heather

Joey turned away from Yami and looked at Heather. Kiba was confused with what was going on and still didn't believe that Yami was the pharaoh. Joey gave her a evil smirk.

"I know who you are don't think I wasn't going to find out. What happened in the first duel said it all that to most people they would be scared but it didn't scare you. Who takes the risk to touch a Egyptian god card. Slifer turned on me because of you. Your different I should of realized that sooner. My sister found a new prophecy about a new not a hero but a heroin, She was excited I wanted to help her but it was along the time the time I had to be forced into something I was not ready for," spoke Marik

"Why can't you come out of Hiding and tell me this to my face in stead of Brainwashing people! I get it that your angry at the Pharaoh but I don't get why what did he do to you! What does any of this have to do with me!" Shot Heather.

"You know nothing you wouldn't understand!"Shot Marik

"Yeah I don't understand because it's stupid,"Heather shot back.

Yami listened to the two of them argue with each other. He whispered something to Heather " Your still going threw with it to try and change his mind?". Heather nodded as she whispered back" Yeah I am because I want to figure out the risen behind it, You didn't do anything. I don't get it?" She looked up at Joey again who glared at them.

"You can do things others can't. You have courage. You are the chosen one the girl of hope, Why does it matter to you what's going on? And to you Pharaoh I am going to make you duel your friend," said Marik

"It matters to my because your putting my friends in danger and yes the Pharaoh is my friend," said Heather

Joey walked away from them as Tea came out of the ship. Heather was shocked as well as Yami that Marik used both of Yami's friends and brain washed them.

"Time to explain what was going to happen,"said Marik thew Tea.

Heather had to try to get him to understand what he was going was wrong.

"You Pharaoh and Joey will be hocked to a chain and there will be a box. The box has the key and it will open you will be free if you win the duel. Also it's timed if the time runs out you both go down,"announced Marik threw Tea.

Marik trapped Tea in a chair and let her free from his control so she can watch the duel herself. Heather thought that was horrible.

"If anyone tries to dave them Tea will get hurt,"said Marik threw Joey

Heather looked around trying to figure out where Marik would be. She couldn't believe this fight was going to happen but Mark didn't give them much of a choice. Heather stood on the dock as she looked back at Kiba who was lost completely. They started the duel as Heather saw Yugi try to tell Yami something. Heather hoped that Yugi would be ok threw this duel but with Yami duelling Joey was not braking threw. Yami switched letting Yugi take control.

"NO I WANTED TO FACE THE PHAROH NOT YOU!"shot Marik

Heather looked at Yugi who cot her eye as he nodded at her. Heather knew that this was going to be the time to go try and find Marik. She ran to the ship that Tea had walked out of and looked out for Marik but there was no one. Heather said in her head "Please be ok Yugi". Heather got out of the ship as she noticed something shining because the sun hit it. Heather knew that it that Marik had to be hiding in one of the bout houses. She looked back at the duel as Yugi gave a soft smile as Heather ran off. Heather ran to the bout house she saw that one of the doors were opened. Heather hoped that she wouldn't get cot. She walked into the big bout as she saw Marik at the front of the bout and a name who was sitting with him.

"Call of the duel Marik! Yugi is duelling now not Yami Please call it off!"Shot Heather

Both Marik and the Man who he was with looked back and saw Heather. Marik smirked evilly at her.

"Didn't I tell you not to try and fix things?"asked Marik bitterly "You don't get it do you? you wouldn't understand, You don't know what it's like to suffer like what I went threw! I never wanted that!"

Everything that happened at camp with Backura and Sirius's death had crashed over her. She knew what it was like not to want to do something but she didn't have much of a choice. She knew what it was like to not be ready for something. The man stood up and went to grab her to throw her out of the bout. He had his hands around her arms.

"Your wrong!"spoke Heather as her voice shook.

Marik head toward her as he spoke up to what Heather had said to him.

"How could you possibly understand!"Snapped Marik

"Because I know what it's like to be forced into something that I never wanted to do! I know what it's like to not be ready for something! I may not know what you have been threw that made you suffer but I know what it's like to suffer!" Shot Heather

"Like what!"Shot Marik

"I have been forced into a war that I never wanted to be apart of a war of the dark and the light! I never wanted any part of that! I never wanted to be the chosen one! I am fair of this war and this problem or what ever the heck it is that doesn't help! I know what it's like to be scared, I know what it's like to not be ready for something like being the chosen one! I am not leader I am just I kid I am 16! I know what it's like to hurt or be upset. I watched someone who helped me out with so much get killed and I could do nothing to stop it! You think I don't understand! I understand most of it!" shot Heather was her voice was shaking when Sirius Death was brought up.

"You still wouldn't understand what I went through!"said Marik

"THEN TELL ME! TELL ME WHY YOU HATE THE PHARAOH SO MUCH!I DON'T GET IT I REALLY DON'T ! I don't understand what did he do to you because from what I can tell he doesn't remember his past!" Shot Heather

Heather looked at Marik. Heather knew what ever she was doing was slowly starting to work. Heather knew that something was conflicting with it. She hoped that he would find the lighter side of him. Something happened as he Slammed his fist on the table and looked away from her. Heather thought to her self "Please work Please please please work"

"Let her go Odion, Arn't you the Pharaoh's friend aren't you supposed to sick up for him?"asked Marik.

"I am his friend but I want to know both sides of this story. I know his but I don't know yours or the history of why you hate him. Don't flip when I say this but I think your might be angry at the wrong person,"answered Heather

"You think it's a miss understanding back when I was 10. Don't talk because you don't know,"snapped Marik

"Then tell me so I can figure it out for myself so I can understand because right now I don't," said Heather who was not yelling anymore.

"Fine I will show you because you want to know. For a chosen one of the light your different."said Marik

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"asked Heather

"It's in the middle,"said Marik as a part of his light start to shine threw.

"Show me,"asked Heather

She started to see a different side of him that she liked better. Heather hoped that everything she had told or was still going to tell him will sink in and change his mind. She realized that there was something inside him that was making it harder for her to work with him. They started to head to the front as they where in the middle at this point. Marik had sat down and put his head in his hands leaving Heather and Odion alone. Odion took her wrist as they went to the back of the bout.

"I know Ushio really well and she said to keep a eye out for you. What ever you are doing it's working. When he was young her was angry after well you will see he created a dark side to him a hole different person with in him and he will try and mess everything up. You really are the chosen one Ushio had found a Prophecy about you. He doesn't want to listen to anyone not even his sister then you come alone and Yeah," said Odion.

"There is apart of me that doesn't want to be because I am scared but another part of me is stalling me that I should,"spoke Heather

They started to head to the front of the bout to see Marik thinking. Odion walked over to Marik who looked up as Heather walked over as well. Heather still saw the good side of Marik.

"Are you ready?"asked Marik

"Yes but don't brainwash me like you did or doing to Joey or did to Tea and who ever else you did to attack Yami,"said Heather

"You have my word,"said Marik.

Marik rose his hand so they could shake on it. Heather accepted it because something had happened as he broke quickly as Heather knew the risen why. She realized that the dark side of Marik hates her like Backura does.

"Yeah your defiantly the chosen one, Sorry about that,"said Marik

"Don't worry about it's not the first time something like that has happen, Backura tried to kill me at camp. I wouldn't be surprised if your evil ego does the something,"said Heather

"Look I don't know what to believe anymore I don't know who to trust," said Marik

"Show me your side of the story then,"said Heather

"Ok I should tell you to be careful because the younger me will be able to see you. Why do care so much the tomb keepers?"asked Marik

"At this point it's a little confusing but I will tell you at some point. Anyways back to the thing I did something like that before except we where not allowed to talk to never mind that's are selfs but we can talk to other people,"said Heather

"so don't talk to anyone other the me and Marik or thing will get complicated,"said Odion

"ether way things will change," said Heather

"The contain it be careful about what you say,"said Marik

Heather nodded at them as Marik rose the rode at her as Heather shut her eyes and a few minuets.

* * *

**~ In The Past of Marik ~ **

Heather opened her eyes as she was not in the bout anymore but standing in hall. She looked around as she saw as young Marik and a young Odion playing with a ball in the hall. Heather heard something hissing beside her as she looked down to see a Cobra near her as she jumped away and hid behind the corner. She saw the young boy get hurt by the snake that almost attacked her. The older teen boy rand over to you younger boy to see if he was ok. He picked up the younger boy and took him to his room. Heather hide behind the door that was opened as she watched threw the crack of the door as she hear was: "I well be right back I will get your father" Heather saw the young boy whipper in the bed and nodded. Heather had a feeling that the young boy had to be Marik. She couldn't get over how cute he was. Heather saw Marik's father storm into the room grabbing Odion by his rob and dragged him into the room. Marik's father tended to Mark bit. The young boy was fast to sleep but was shacking. The next thing Heather didn't expect to see happen was Marik father yelling at Odion for messing up and full out attacked him. Heather knew that she better not cross paths with Marik's father. She heard was

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING OVER MY SON BUT NO HE COULD OF BEEN KILLED! HE HAS BEEN CHOSEN TO TAKE ON THE ROLE FOR ARE FAMILY!"Shouted Marik's Father

"I am sorry!"said Odion

"I AM NOT HAPPY WITH YOU! I AM ASHAME WAKE UP AND DO YOUR JOB! YOU WILL NEVER BE APART OF OUR FAMILY!" Shouted Marik's Father

Heather was shocked at what was going on Marik's father was violent and harsh. He abused Odion but the think that crossed her mind was how did he treat his own son. Heather didn't understand how this had anything to do with the Pharaoh other then they family was favoured by the pharaoh and it had to do with something important which she didn't know yet. She leaned agents the wall as she felt her self shaking.

"YOU BETTER STAY WITH HIM AND MAKE SURE HE DOSN'T DIE OR I WILL KILL YOU!"shot Marik's Father

Heather saw Marik's father storm out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Heather watched to see what was going on and she saw Odion take out a knife. Heather knew that he was angry but she had to stop him. Heather jumped out from behind to door as Odion was shocked to see her come out of no where.

"Don't hurt him," said Heather

"Who are you?" asked The Teenaged boy

They both went quit as the young Marik started to open his eyes.

"Odion… I am sorry,"said young Marik

"You heard it all didn't you?"asked The Teenaged Boy named Odion

"Your my brother" said The young Marik

"You do?"asked The young Odion

"Yes I have always seem you as a bother,"said The young Marik

The young Marik looked up at Heather as a smiled came to the boys face. Heather looked a the young boy who had the biggest smile on his face. Heather thought to her self " This young boy is so cute" The young boy spoke up.

"Are you a visitor we never have visitors," said the young boy

"I guess you can say that. What I am going to tell you now is that you can't tell anyone you have to keep this a secret between the three of us,"said Heather

The young Marik crawled over to the end of the bed as Heather and Odion sat down on the bed as the young Marik sat between the two of them. Odion spoke up as a smile came to his face.

" YOur secret is save with us," said the young Marik

"Well my Name is Heather and I am from the future. I don't really know how to say this but we are close in age." said Heather

"REALLY!" said Marik

Heather was trying so hard to keep her self from laughing but Marik was so young but so cute.

"How old are you ?"asked Heather

"I'm 9 but my birthday is in about four day but I don't want it to come?"asked Marik who looked at the floor

**~ The Scene Change ~**

Heather appeared in the room again she saw little Marik reading a book. Heather walked over to the young boy who looked up at her but seemed scared about something that she didn't know. Odion walked into the room with food of Marik.

"You have to eat something,"said Odion

"I don't want anything,"said Little Marik

"Please you have to eat something,"said Odion

"NO! leave me alone, I don't want anything,"said Little Marik

Heather didn't understand what was going on as she watched the soup hit the floor. She knew that she was about to find out why. Little Marik seemed really scared and put down his book.

"I am sorry, I am scared why do I have to be chosen for this why out of everyone else it's me,"spoke Little Marik as tears came to the boys eyes.

Heather still didn't quit understand but something came to her mind about the role of a tomb keeper. She felt bad for Little Marik but what was he chosen for that was her next question that came to her mind.

"I have no choice to accept the ritual tomorrow on my birthday because I was chosen because of my father,"said Little Marik as tears rolled down his face.

"What ritual?"asked Heather who bent down beside the young boy.

"It's importune my family has been favoured by the pharaohs and I have been chosen for this importune scrip for the new Pharaoh," said Little Marik

Heather thought about that as she rubbed the little Marik on his back to get him to calm down. Odion listened as well. Heather still didn't see how it was Yami's fault the only thing that came to her mind was that the other pharaoh's before but Yami would of been to young to understand. The only thing she could think of Marik would be mad at was maybe his father.

"I've heard that it's painful but it are job as a tomb keeper to go threw with it. It's going to be painful for a few months"spoke Little Mark as he looked at Heather and tears rolled down his face.

Heather felt bad for him but the only thing that came to her mind was that Marik's father. How was it even Yami's fault be didn't do it it was the prophecy about the pharaoh so it all falls back on Marik's father again.

"I am scared I am not ready for this I don't want to do it. Why does it have to be me," cried Little Marik a tears rolled down the young boys face. I won't be able to stand it, I think I would die from from the pain,"said little Marik" I don't want it"

"Listen to me I know your scared and your so young. I may not no much but the one think I know it you won't die. I am going to tell you something that I have been told and I hope you can hang on to it. No matter what happened don't give up stay strong. No matter how hard it is don't give in."said Heather

Little Marik started crying as he reached for her as Heather hugged the young boy in her arms. Odion gave Heather a small smile

**~The Scene Change~**

Heather couldn't believe what she had just been threw but everything started to make sense and how she was going to change Mariks mind about hating Yami. She didn't understand why Marik had to be forced on his 10th birthday to go through that. Why couldn't he have done it when Marik was ready for something like that. Heather was now in a big room but she vary well what was going to happen she didn't know how she was even going to bare to watch this. Why did Marik want her to see this. She head the door creak and she went to hide in the dark so no one could see her. Heard the door open opened as Marik's father as he did something to the Knife. A little bit after Marik was brought in. She saw the tears in the young boys eyes.

"Remove your robe,"said Marik's Father

Marik didn't have much choice but to obey. Heather didn't know how she was going to get threw this with out jumping in and trying to stop it. She felt so bad for him. She looked back as Marik was chain to the stone table thing. Heather heard him whisper something the words She had told him "No matter what happened don't give up stay strong. No matter how hard it is don't give in."Because of that she couldn't she saw a little bit of it but she tired away she couldn't continue. She felt so bad but everything from camp and the fight crashed over her. She saw it happened. She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. She didn't want to be in this scene anymore. She understand everything but she still didn't think it was right. She hoped that she will be able to change his mind she didn't see how it was Yami's fault but she hated the father he should be the one to take the blame. Yeah the Ishtar was favoured by the Pharaoh but it was the Tomb Keepers's Idea for a 10 Year old Boy to bare the secret of the Pharaoh. Heather couldn't understand why couldn't they of done it when he was ready and understood the meaning behind it. She didn't really understand how with the few scenes she had entered she felt a closeness to the young boy. She looked at the grown as she felt her self shaking. She couldn't believe how harsh Marik's father was an there was no sympathy for the young boy. She felt so bad she bit her lip as finely it ended. His father called for Odion to tend to Marik. Marik's father left the door. At this point Heather was not ok as she got to her feet as she walked over to the young boy and got his attention as he broke down into tears in front of Heather.

"Just the one side so I can take care of him," said Odion

Heather said nothing and let one of his hands free and grabbed Heather's hand as she bend down on her knees in front of Marik to try and distract him. She was losing her fight with her her own tears. The older Marik pulled her out of the scene but spoke up. "I will let you say goodbye"he said to her. Heather nodded as she brushed the tears away getting ready for the next scene. "One more thing I have to show you before I little you say goodbye and pull you back to reality"he said again. Heather nodded as she was thrown into a whole different event in Marik's Past as she appeared behind the door and she looked threw the crack to see Ushio and Marik together working on something.

"How are you feeling?"asked Ushio

"The same Sore not change," said Marik sadly as he looked at the table. "What did you find?"

"I found this I don't even know if I was aloud but I found this new prophecy right after the one father found about the retune of the Pharaoh in the future. This one is about a young girl around your age or at lest a year younger. She seems to have a vary big part to play, the time will come when she will have to stop this on recurring evil that seems to keep finding away back. She will be the one to end for good because she is the Chosen One. She will also play a big part alone the side of the pharaoh like us we have a role to play to. I think we well cross rods for sure with her." spoke Ushio

"I have to tell you something but you can tell anyone but I seem to get it of my mind," said Marik

"Tell me, You have my word," said Ushio

"This girl she said she was from the future she came to visit me. She told me something a day before my birthday she said was "No matter what happened don't give up stay strong. No matter how hard it is don't give in." I held on. She is so kind so caring." said Marik as a smile came to her face.

"We never have visitors, I don't know but what if that's telling us something you want to help me figure out her secret the Chosen One?"said Ushio

A smile came to Heather's face as the scene had changed again. She knew she had to say good bye. She appeared close to Marik on her feet as she was cot off guard with Marik pulling on her arm. Heather smiled as she sat down beside the young boy who laid his head in her lap. Heather didn't want to hurt him after everything he had suffered threw but she knew she had to say goodbye.

"I hate to say this but I have to go back to were I belong," said Heather

"No don't go! don't leave me! We will miss you!" spoke the little Marik who was on his knees and looked at her with tears that came to his eyes.

Heather didn't want to say goodbye but she had to go back where she belonged she couldn't stay in the past. She hoped now to help Marik fight his evil ego. She knew there was still good in him that she could see braking threw here and their. Heather looked at the young boy who was making it harder for her to say goodbye.

"I will miss you too," said Heather

"You won't forget me?"asked the little Marik

Heather pulled out her phone from her pocket as Odion offered to take the photo of the to of them. The little Marik curled up to Heather who rapped her arm around him and then both smiled. Odion passed the one back to her as Heather showed Marik the photo.

"I won't forget not when I have something to remember you with,"said Heather "Odion join us"

Odion smiled as joined them as Heather took another photo with the both of them. She turned her phone off and put it in her bag that she put around her neck. Heather sighed as she looked at the two of them.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye,"said Heather

"Thank you your a sweet never change it was nice to meet you,"said Odion.

Heather smiled as they both hugged and then let go only to get Little Marik jump at her and give her a big hug. Heather smiled and rapt her own arms around the little boy lightly so she wouldn't hurt him.

"Will we ever see each other again in the future?"asked Marik

"I think we just might,"said Heather

The young boy smiled at her and Heather smiled as well as she got to her feet. The last thing she said to little Marik before the older Marik pulled her back was "Your so cute, Don't change your a good kids,"said Heather. Marik pulled Heather back to the present. Heather opened her eyes and looked at them. She didn't know what to say but the only thing that came to her mind was to embarrass Marik about how cute he was.

"You where so cute you should of wormed me not to get so attached but I did."said Heather

Marik smiled at that Heather sat with the two of them as she was ready to start talking to try and change Marik's mind about the Pharaoh. Odion joined them for the talk. Marik was the first one to start the talk.

"So you understand why?"asked Marik

"Yes I do understand but I am still going to fight you on it though I just want you to listen to what I am going to say,"said Heather

"Fine then tell me what you think,"said Marik

"Ok the first thing is I understand you went threw a lot. It's not the Pharaoh's fault he didn't have the knife he didn't put you threw that pain. If it's anyone's fault it's your father's. He was the one that put you threw that ok yeah you have the pharaoh's secret carved into you back. The thing was you worn't ready for it you were 10. To tell you the truth what your father did was wrong he had not sympathy threw that he forced you into something you worn't ready for it. Maybe if you where older and you where ready then you could of went threw in because it would of been your choice. What I am going to close with is that It was not Yami's fault he had nothing to do with it other then it's his secret on your back. The one who you should of been angry at should of been your father because it the one that made you suffer. You where to young and He didn't care all thought about was his role and nothing else." said Heather

They went quiet for a little bit as Marik looked at Heather and spoke up.

"I don't know I really don't know what to believe anymore,"said Marik

"Look your sister was trying to tell you that because she loves you more then anything, Please just listen to us on this one we want to help you,"said Heather

"I don't know,"said Marik

"Please Marik It's a miss understanding between you and the pharaoh." said Heather

"Just give me time to think," spoke Marik

"Ok," said Heather

'Go join, them lest see if Joey can brake threw one his own,"said Marik

Heather was about to leave them but stopped and looked back at them. Odion waved at her and Marik looked back. A smiled came to Heather's face but them spoke up.

"Marik! Your not that bad after all but please think about what I told you,"said Heather

Marik nodded as he waved as Heather ran out the door she hoped that Yugi and Joey would be ok she wanted to be there to see the ending of the duel. She knew that it would be hard to let got of what she saw.

**_A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) Please let me know what you think of this chapter. :) If you have any ideas on how to make the story more interesting __am open for ideas from you guys I well be happy to add them into the story for the next few chapters. Please review I am open for ideas :) I hope you liked it :)_**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:**_** I am going to tell you now that I guess reading it over helps but I am not the best with spelling and grammar. This chapter is really emotional So I hope you enjoy chapter 12. :)**_

**Chapter 12**

**It's Complicated**

Heather ran back to the others as the duel was still going on. The man yelled at her to not take another step but she was on the dock anyways. Tristan was the first one who realized that she came back.

"Where did you go?"asked Tristan

Heather looked back at him to see Seto, Mia, Duke, Joey's sister and Tristan.

"Uhhhh! long story,"said Heather.

She looked back at Yugi and Joey but she was confused because Joey had the Puzzle. She looked at Yugi who looked really tired and would drop at any moment. She felt bad and she had missed two duels.

"Come on Yugi hang in there Buddy!" called Heather" Joey you have to brake through you can do it!"

Yugi looked at Heather as a small smile came to his face. Heather hated seeing Yugi hurt. It came back to her about camp when Marik showed her a vary harsh part of his past and Harry pulled threw a vary hard fight with himself and the battle agents Voldemort. So much happened and it was going to be hard for her to forget. She had to try to figure out a stuff. It was joey's turn to attack.

"Come on Joey to can brake threw please try!" called Yugi

Heather turned on her phone as she got a text that said "Don't think of anything stupid leave it to me" Heather knew who it was and didn't bother to reply back and put her phone in her bag and focused back on the duel. JOey broke free from Marik's mind control and Yelled "NO! I WON'T ATTACK! YUGI IS MY BEST FRIEND!" As he dropped to his knees on the dock. Heather had a feeling that Joey would brake free. She looked at Yugi who smiled and had tears in his eyes. Heather looked back as Kiba threw the card at the man's hand nocking the clicker dropped out of his hand out of no were a helicopter took out the big box over Tea's head. Heather looked back at Yugi and Joey seeing what will happen next.

"It's my turn," said Yugi as his voice shook.

The angle looking thing looked at Yugi. Heather had a felling she knew what Yugi was going to do.

"Yugi NO!" called Joey

Heather had a feeling he would sacrifice him self to keep joey safe, everything was starting to get really emotional.

"It's my choice, I choose to attack myself,"spoke Yugi as his voice shook

Heather saw the attack nit Yugi that let Joey win. Joey was spoke up.

"Come on Yugi we can still do this,"said Joey

"Just save your self there not much time," said Yugi

Heather looked at the time it was at 19 and dripping. Yugi had taken off the Duel disk from his arm knowing what would happen next.

"Please Yug don't give up,"said Joey

Heather couldn't do this she teared up once already before and she couldn't hold them off again. She had always thought crying showed weakness she tried to hide it from everyone. Yugi laid his head on the deck.

"Ughhh! I will save you Yug because you tried to save me!"spoke Joey " Red Eyes Attack me so I can reveal Yugi's key."

Joey stepped back and took a run for it as he went flying toward Yugi's side to get the key. Heather looked back to see Joey's take the cloth from her eyes and Mokuba saved Tea.

"4,3,2 come Joey! 1"called Heather

The anker fell into the water but Joey grabbed the Key as he landed in the water. They ran to save Yugi but it was to late he was pulled under as well. Heather looked at Joey's sister who was shocked and looked at Heather.

"Your Joey's sister?"asked Heather

"Yeah my name is Serenity,"said Serenity

"Nice to meet you I heard about you, My name is Heather,"said Heather.

"I am scared are they going to be ok?"asked Serenity

"Come,"said Heather

Heather rapt her arms around Serenity who was worried about her brother. She didn't know what to say because she didn't know her self. Serenity barred her face into Heather's shoulder. Yugi came up to the surface and Tristan jumped into the water after Yugi. Serenity got her her feet and went to grab Joey's Key. Tristan brought Yugi to the shore as Serenity in after her brother.

"Heather take him,"said Tristan

Heather nodded as she bent down near the edge of the deck and picked Yugi up out of the water. She let Yugi lay down on the deck. They watched as Yugi opened his eyes to realize he was safe and on the deck. He rolled over on to his belly and started coughing. Heather and the others saw Joey and serenity come up as well. Yugi calmed down after a little bit and pushed himself up so he was sitting up as Joey spoke up.

"HI YUG!" called Joey.

Yugi waved at Joey and smiled. Heather noticed him shaking. Heather pulled over yogi's jacket with his duel disk and card holder. She put them beside her as she rapped the jacket around Yugi who curled up in it.

"Thank you,"said Yugi with a smile on his face.

The sun was started to set they had spent all day fighting agents Marik. Heather hoped that she got her point across. She felt Yugi shivering even more.

"Do you want a hug? Your shivering,"spoke Heather

"Sure,"said Yugi

You felt another wave of chills hit him as he got up and sat beside Heather. Heather rapped her arms around him as she felt him shaking. Mia walked over them them.

"I have a blanket in the car do you want it ?"asked Mia

"Can you get it?"asked Heather

Mia nodded and ran to her car. Joey walked over with his sister and the Puzzle in his other hand. Heather knew that Joey felt bad for what had happened.

"Yugi I am so sorry," said Joey

"It's ok don't worry about it least everything is ok for now,"said Yugi

"You could of been killed because of me, I wasn't strong enough to brake through until the vary end," said Joey

"Look it's over everything is ok for now,"said Heather

"I missed up everything and I feel so bad," said Joey

"Get a hold of yourself Yugi for gave you just get a grip on your self everyone mess up at some point in there life,"said Mia

Mia passed Heather the blanket as Heather took it and rapped it around Yugi and pulled him into her lap and gave him a hug. Serenity looked at her brother.

"Lest you pulled through and you saved Yugi. No one is perfect all we can do is try. I came her for you because I love you we all do. When I was scared you cared about me and I thought about you. You are my hero,"said Serenity

Everything hit Heather hard with everything she had been threw with the "so called final battle" the whole camp event and now the whole harsh scene of Marik getting forced go threw. Everything crashed over her ever feeling she had ever felt played over. She looked at Serenity who teared up.

"Your going to make me cry stop I love you too,"said Joey as his voice shook

Heather looked away trying to hade the tears that where threatening to fall. So much had crashed over her she wanted to forget but she couldn't. Tears came to Joey's eyes as he hugged his sister.

"Aww Heather you too,"said Joey

"It's complicated,"said Heather

Yugi stayed curled up in a ball in Heather's lap but they both decided to get up. Joey gave Yugi back his Puzzle. Heather went to the dock and looked into the water alone and anyway from everyone else. Heather thought "_Why do I have to be the Chosen One! Why does it have to be s hard, Why does everything have to be so complicated once you think you have everything figured everything out so much more behind it and your lost again. Why did that one scene affect me so much. I am scared i don't want anyone to get hurt. I can't lose anyone else I can't. I don't understand," _She didn't realize someone was beside her.

"What's wrong?"asked Yugi

Heather looked back at Yugi who was growing up she remember when he was little at camp when she was 15 now she is 17. She didn't know what to say there was so much on her mind and she had hidden back so much. She didn't understand and she hated not know.

"Don't worry about it their just a lot on my mind,"said Heather

"There is something wrong you just don't want to take about it. Your not alone I promise you that,"said Yugi

Tears came to Heather's eyes. She was not ready for this she knew that it was all going to add up to the Final battle that was going to be the biggest fight yet like the one agent Voldemort but so much harder. The battle with Voldemort was finely over so many people where killed people who she knew and cared about. She promised them she would stay strong. All Heather wanted was the war to end but no it was still going and now it was only going to get worse. She didn't want to lose anyone else. Yugi looked at Heather still curled up in Mia's blanket.

"Why! I don't understand why can't this war be over bit no it found away to come back because Of Maverick, Nick and Backura because of them this war is still going on and I am tired of it. So many people where killed. What did they die for? They wanted this war to end and it's not over they died for nothing ok yeah Voldemort's gone but there still so much more. Why do I have to be the Chosen One? Why Me of all people, I am not ready for this…. I don't want anyone else to die I can't bare to lose anyone else I care about. I am scared who knows what will happen next but it has to end someone has to give." said Heather as her voice shook as tears rolled down her face.

"You opened up so much more just then. So the war was supposed to be over but it's not Maverick and Nick have teamed up with Backura and started a whole knew part to the war?"asked Yami

Heather nodded as tears rolled down her face again as Yami somehow understood her more then the others. Yugi looked at her.

"I am sorry,"said Yugi as tears came to his eyes as well.

"I can't give up no matter how hard it is, I can't back down,"spoke Heather tears side down her face again.

Heather bent down in front of Yugi who had tears in his eyes as well.

"Lest Harry and the others are done there job and now the second Journey begins and it will be the hardest challenge yet," said Heather

"Your not alone you have us remember that stay strong,"said Yugi

Heather hugged Yugi as tears slide down her face again. She didn't know what to say but her had truth to it there was no way she could do it alone.

"Thank you it means a lot," said Heather

They let go as they decided to go join the others. Heather brushed away the tears quickly as they decided to go to Yugi's house but they lost the Kiba brothers and Mia along the way. They went to the house and Mr. Muto was a home.

"Ah What happened?"asked Mr. Muto

"You don't want to know,"said Tea

Heather went to the couch and laid down. She knew that she was not going to sleep well that night. She couldn't get her mind off of everything as well as she just broke down in tears in front of the Pharaoh and Yugi. Who knew how many more time that would happen. Heather agreed to pasta like the others.

**_A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) Please let me know what you think of this chapter. :) If you have any ideas on how to make the story more interesting __am open for ideas from you guys I well be happy to add them into the story for the next few chapters. Please review I am open for ideas :) I hope you liked it :)_**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:**_** I am going to tell you now that I guess reading it over helps but I am not the best with spelling and grammar. This chapter is really emotional So I hope you enjoy chapter 13. :)**_

**Chapter 13**

**Putting Back the Pieces**

Heather couldn't get her mind off of what happened. She was fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. Heather listened to the others talk but she stayed quit. Everything that she had been through crashed over her again as a tear slide down her face. Heather got to her feet as she started to run up the stairs but Serenity tried to call her but Heather ignored it. Heather pulled off her bag and dropped it one the floor at the end of her bed. She jumped on her bed and hide her face in the pillow. She couldn't hold it back anymore as she cried. After a little bit she stopped her self from crying. She looked at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Heather

The door opened and it was Mr. Muto who shut the door behind himself. Heather sat up and leaned agents the door farm of the bed as she brushed away the tears.

"What's wrong?"asked Mr. Muto

"It's complicated," said Heather

"I been threw through a whole bunch of stuff and a Old man now, I been looking for Egyptian hidden secrets most of my life. Yes i know my grandson is one with the Pharaoh. I am sure I can figure out what you have been though," said Mr. Muto

"I don't know it's just I am tried of it. It's something that can't be easily fixed."said Heather

"Like a scar of a event or more that has hurt you. Tell me it may help if you talk about it," said Mr. Muto

Heather thought about what Mr. Muto said. She didn't know how to tell him.

"I don't know how to say this but I can do things others can't, I been known as the Girl of Hope. I have chosen to end this war once and for all because I am the chosen one. I don't want to be I am not ready,"said Heather

"The chosen one and the pharaoh will cross paths and stand together as equal,"said Mr. Muto under his breath " there more to it, I want to help you but you have to tell me what's bothering you," said Mr. Muto

"I been through a big fight and people have died people who have meant something to me, Lest the others are safe," said Heather

"Is it over?"asked Mr. Muto

Heather shook her head as a tear slide down her cheek.

"No I think I am walking into the worst of the war, It has been written into a prophecy. I am scared,"said Heather.

Mr. Muto looked at Heather as she thought about what to say. Everything hit Heather.

"Heather you can do this, I know you can you are strong but you been through so much. You been hurt before and your scared because you don't want to get hurt again. You don't want to lose anyone else because you care so much about your friends. I know what they would want you to be strong. I know itls hard to forget but it's time to start to pick up the pieces,"said Mr. Muto.

"Why! why does this have to happen I never wanted this war to happen! I never wanted to be the chosen one! why me of all people I am not ready for this! I never wanted anyone to die… I am scared I can't bare to lose anyone else! Why does this have to affect me! I don't understand!" spoke Heather as tears rolled down her face and she couldn't hold them back.

The two of them hugged and Heather couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face.

"I know it's hard, You can do this remember to stay strong no matter what happens. You care so much about your friends I can see that. That's just who you are, you may of crossed your line of what you can handle. Who knows what will happen next it's going to hard that's when you have to show them who you are," said Mr. Muto

"I still don't fully understand who I am or what I can do. Why does it have be so hard,"said Heather

Heather looked at the ground and looked at Mr. Muto who had something to say.

"Sometimes things happen and you don't understand why they do,"said Mr. Muto

Heather brushed the tears away as Mr. Muto got to his feet. Heather looked at him.

"There is pasta down stairs for you. Just saying they will ask about what just happened,"said Mr. Muto

"Thanks, haha knowing Joey and Tristan," said Heather with a small smile.

"No problem sweetheart,"said Mr. Muto with a smile on his face.

Heather decided that she was going to go see the others. She decided to pull her self together as she got to her feet as she left the room and walked down the stairs. Everyone looked at her wondering what happened. Yugi got up from the table and walked over to Heather and gave her a hug. Heather rapt her arms around him.

"What's wrong?"asked Joey

"It's complicated,"said Heather.

"How?"asked Tristan

"Shut up Tristan,"said Tea

Heather and Yugi both joined the table. Heather started eating her pasta but it didn't take long for another question to come out.

"Please Heather?"asked Joey

"You will figure it out I really don't want to talk about it, Sorry,"said Heather.

"Joey just leave it," said Tea

Heather thought about what Mr. Muto did and she found it really interesting.

"Umm Mr. Muto can you show me some of the stuff found ?"asked Heather

"Sure if you want to," said Mr. Muto

Heather smiled. All through dinner they talked about that happened. Heather kept stuff hidden. Everyone decided to go up stars and talk and start to get ready for went up stairs.

"So Tea and Serenity can stay with Heather and Tristan and I can stay with Yugi,"said Joey

"We kind of figured that out already,"said Tea

Heather couldn't stop her self from laughing. They all joined Yugi in his room. Heather went from being worried to laughing because Joey and Tristan where crazy. Heather looked at Yugi who was tried but he didn't want to say anything. Heather ran to her room and grabbed her phone and came back with it.

"What songs do you have?"asked Joey

"I have a weird with music lets put it that way,"said Heather

"What song are you listening to?"asked Joey

"Nothing,"said Heather

Heather looked at Yugi who was curled up in the ball half a sleep. Heather sat beside him so no one would wake him if he did fall a sleep. Yugi looked at her and yawned and curled up beside her.

"Do you think they will mine if a sleep?"asked Yugi

"No they won't today was a long day,"said Heather

Heather looked back at the other as she was going to suggest that they move to her room because Yugi to let him sleep. She managed to get there attention as they stopped talking.

"Can we movie to my room because Yugi wants to sleep," said Heather

"Ok yeah sure," said Joey

They got off the bed as they said goodnight to Yugi. Heather was going to stay with Yugi until he falls a sleep. Tea stopped at the door to see if Heather was going to come with her.

"Are you going to come?"asked Tea

"Maybe in a bit,"replied Heather

Tea nodded and smiled as she left the room. Heather looked at Yugi again as she put the confider over him.

"Do what did you find out today when you talked to Marik?"asked Yugi

"Well the whole thing is a big miss understanding but there is someone at fault but it's not the pharaoh."said Heather

"So you are still going to try and convince him?"asked Yugi

"Yeah I think I already did half my job but there still so much more to be done."said Heather

"What do you mean?"asked Yami who appeared next to them.

"It means he is thinking about what i said, after he received you secret he was angry because he wasn't ready he was only 10. His father forced him to, His father was the risen . Marik should of been made at him." said Heather

"Have you changed his mind?"asked Yami

"I have earned his trust but there is something that is getting in the way of it?"asked Heather

"Wait go back to what you said about him being angry."said Yugi

"That's it Yugi, he said something about his anger had created enemy to himself and to everyone else. He is the problem not Marik,"said Heather

"Your smart,"said Yami

"I am not smart,"said Heather

"It's only going to get harder," said Yugi

"Seems like that," said Heather

"Thank you we are sorry for dragging you into another full out war," said Yugi

"Don't worry about it, Like the prophecy said it was meant to happen,"said Heather

"I am so tried,"said Yugi

"Sleep,"said Heather

Heather rubbed the young boy of the back until he couldn't keep him self awake any longer. Heather slowly got to her feet trying not to wake Yugi. She looked at Yami who nodded at her. Heather smiled as she was about the shut the door behind her. She looked back at Yami who smiled at her.

"Good night,"said Heather

"You too,"said Yami

Heather went to her room as they all waved at her. They all talked a little bit longer until they all decided that they wanted to go to sleep. They all said good night to each other as Joey and Tristan left the girl in the room alone. Heather laid in her bed awake longer then everyone else because she couldn't get her mind off the one event that Marik had showed her that had affected her. She grabbed her phone and looked at the photo of her and the little Marik who loved having a visiter to spend time with. She feel a sleep after a little bit.

**_A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) Please let me know what you think of this chapter. :) If you have any ideas on how to make the story more interesting __am open for ideas from you guys I well be happy to add them into the story for the next few chapters. Please review I am open for ideas :) I hope you liked it :)_**


	15. Chapter 14

**~ A/N: I am going to tell you now that I am not the best with spelling and grammar but I am going to try my best. This chapter is about Heather can find someone who understands what she has been threw someone she can talk to about something that bothering her. I hope you enjoy chapter 14. :) ~**

**Chapter 14**

**Time spent with Mr. Muto and the Pharaoh **

Heather was the first one to wake up early because she couldn't fall back a sleep when she went to get herself water. She slipped put of the bed trying not to wake Tea. She opened the door to see a light on down stairs. She went to go see who was up. She walked to the office with the light on and it was Mr. Muto working on his side job that he loved to do about Ancient Egypt and the nameless Pharaoh.

"Morning,"said Heather.

"You too, Your up early,"said Mr. Muto

"Yeah, I don't know can't sleep,"said Heather.

"Ohh why?"asked Mr. Muto

"I don't know, I am worried,"said Heather.

"Try not to think about it, On the bright side you don't have to get jumped on,"said Mr. Muto

Heather smiled at Mr. Muto who had a point that she shouldn't worry. She looked at everything that he was working on.

"So what are you working on?"asked Heather

"Still trying to figure out the history about the Nameless Pharaoh,"said Mr. Muto

"So what have your found so far about him?"asked Heather

"They Nameless Pharaoh's bother took the thorn after Cleopatra's Son and was on the throne for a long time. The Nameless Pharaoh was the same age as King Tut. The nameless Pharaoh was the last Pharaoh on the throne,"said Mr. Muto

"That's crazy I learned about Cleopatra at school. So the nameless Pharaoh is the last Pharaoh,"said Heather.

"You find it interesting?"asked Mr. Muto

"So a woman has been on the throne before. Anyway keep going,"said Heather

"Haha ok, What I have found out was that the nameless Pharaoh was killed in battle, Some say he was known to be dead because they thought that there was not way he would of survived that attack. But he would come back,"said Mr. Muto

Heather looked at the Paper on the desk and Mr. Muto looked at her and Smiled. The thought came to her head but she was crazy to think of it because there would of been no way to of him surviving if he was stuck unless he was smart.

"What if he was never killed and they didn't give him a chance to try and Survive." said Heather.

"His soul was trapped in the Puzzle, I would say it a long time to put your life on hold being stuck in that tomb box thing,"said Mr. Muto

"I don't know but something doesn't seem right to me though why wouldn't they give him a chance?"asked Heather

"Me and a friend where going to go back and get more answers because I think the tomb was hidden and it was only that box we found, What if you war right because he wouldn't age because they had given him something before they rapt him and put him there,"said Mr. Muto

"This is what is that?"asked Heather

She pointed to a Sword looking thing. Mr. Muto picked it up. Mr. Muto looked at her and spoke up.

"Something tells me that everything will come together in time. Ever since I let Yugi go to camp he meet you and he wanted to go back and now look where we are."said Mr. Muto

"No one was killed second time but more people where hurt,"said Heather" Why is it that I can see Yami and no one else can other then Yugi."

"I don't know but its something that's meant to happen. Your special,"said Mr. Muto

"Yugi and I call him Yami because we don't really know his name. The second time around won't be the same because there is more forces at work. Haha thanks," said Heather" So how did you come by the Puzzle?"

"I went to the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb and I found the box and the sword. The Box was a puzzle and I brought it back for Yugi and he made friends and he is now friends with the Pharaoh,"said Mr. Muto

"I was wondering if I can read some of the work you did so I can understand his past so we can help him regain his memory back,"said Heather

"Sure but be careful because I want to keep it and it's something I have been working on for a long time," said Mr. Muto

"I promise, you have my word,"spoke Heather

"I know you will sweetheart.I thought about what you said, You been through so much. What ever this is they need you a part of me thinks that you have a vary big role to play,"said Mr. Muto

"I am no leader I am still trying to figure my self out,"said Heather

Mr. Muto pulled a folder out and put some of the work he did and put it into a folder and from the table into the folder and gave it to her.

"Thank you for trusting me with this,"said Heather

"No problem Sweetheart,"said Mr. Muto

Heather got to her feet and smiled at Mr. Muto as Mr. Muto stopped her as she picked up the sword. Heather was confused but them she knew what he meant as she fallowed Mr. Muto out side to the back.

"If something happened it's going to go right throw the roof,"said Mr. Muto

"What are you saying?"asked Heather

"If the pharaoh is still alive and if you really are the chosen one it's going going to send something back to him. Do you want to try?"asked Mr. Muto

Heather nodded she wanted to try as they walked into the back as the sun started to come up. Heather didn't know what to think but a part of her hoped that it will work that he still have a chance to live. Mr. Muto took of the blade cover as Heather looked at the designs of the blade and smiled at Heather as he took the blade giving her the handle. Heather held it for a few little bit as nothing happened. "It's not going to work" She thought. She thought to soon as light started to flow through it as Heather rose the sword into there air as the light shot though the blade into the sky.

"Wow always go with your first thought,"said Mr. Muto" Why your read come back."

Heather nodded at a smile came to her face as Mr. Muto went into house. A voice came out of no where but it sounded like Yami. "_I don't know who you are. Is my soul in good hand?"_ A smiled came to her face as she was going to say the truth

"Yes it's locked in the Puzzle and into in hands of a kind boy, I think you will found out so enough."spoke Heather

"_What do you mean by that?"asked _the Voice of the Trapped Pharaoh

"We will Release you because you been trapped for so long, Also long as you don't try to kill us,"said Heather

"_your funny, don't worry if you really are going to release me I own you my life. Thank you,"spoke _The trapped Pharaoh

"We are helping you regain your memory, we won't forget because I will set of the light to let you know we haven't given up on the promise."said Heather

"_aw thank you that's sweet ok hold you to that_,"said the trapped Pharaoh

"alright hang in there ok don't die, bye for now,"said Heather

"_Bye sweetheart,_"said The trapped Pharaoh

The light disappeared as the sun was rising in front of her. She really wanted to tell the others that Yami was still alive. She went back into the house and saw Mr. Muto as a smile came to her face.

"so he still hanging on, He's a fighter,"said Mr. Muto

"He needs his soul back,"said Heather

"Are you going to wait for tell them?"asked Mr. Muto

"Well I am going to tell Yami because he should know about his self but I might wait but I should probably tell Ushio and Yugi."said Heather

"It's up to you?"asked Mr. Muto with a smile

Heather smiled as she took the folder she went back up stairs and stopped and looked at Yugi's grandpa. She thought about Yugi and Mr. Muto "_ What a kind family, Mr. Muto is so kind and he seems to understand so much. I find everything so interesting with ancient Egypt maybe it's because I know about the __pharaoh and I guess I want to now more about him. Yugi that boy, he is such a sweetheart so kind. He is like a younger brother to me."_ Heather smiled and went back to her room but decided to go see if Yugi was awake. She opened the door and slipped into the room. She walked over to Yugi who was still sleeping and walked over to Yugi. She looked around and noticed Yami by the wall open his eyes.

"Your up early,"said Yami

"Yeah I know I don't know why but I think it may be because I am worried,"spoke Heather

She walked over to Yami and sat be side him.

"I have something to tell you that I figured out just a little while ago,"said Heather

"Tell me! you got me interested now,"spoke Yami" What was with the light it was weird because it felt like something was trying to realize me from the puzzle"

"That's what I want to talk to you about, No one the real story about what happened when you stopped the evil once before. Some people say you died as a hero, Other people say that your wouldn't of survived because it took most your your strength. Mr. Muto and I where talking about it and why they didn't wait. We put it to the test with your sword." said Heather

"So your saying that my body is alive in a tomb somewhere?"asked Yami

"Think about it why did the sword light up and why did you feel like something was trying to pull you out of the puzzle? because your still alive trying to find your soul."said Heather

"That's a good think but wouldn't I be old ?"asked Yami

"No because they gave you something that if you where still alive that you will stay who you are at the age 21 or 22 for the rest of your life." said Heather

"That's crazy so next time to connect so I let my self take me ?"asked Yami

"Wait until you get your memory back. Your the only Pharaoh to survive this long. your a fighter Mr. Muto even said that,"said Heather

"What's in the folder?"asked Yami

"It's something that will help as regain your memories back. Mr. Muto has been learning about who your are and all of that. " said Heather

Yami smiled at that he was happy, Heather smiled as well.

"Free time we can read some of it,"spoke Yami

"I was just thinking that,"said Heather

She looked at Yugi who was sleeping still.

"Today is the day we all meet up for the finals, This is going to be interesting."spoke Heather jokingly

Yami smiled again as they both looked at the sleeping Yugi in the bed.

"I still remember the first time he came to camp,"said Heather

"and you meet Bakura,"said Yami

"Yeah, He killed someone, He killed someone who helped me out with so much. Roy and Yugi could of been killed,"said Heather

"He loved being with you be was scared because he didn't know anyone except Roy. They both wanted to come back to camp,"said Yami

"Roy is funny I feel bad for him because Bakura possessing him and he can't do anything. Yugi so sweet and so kind. He's a strong duels but gentile. He was one of my favourite kids,"said Heather

"I realized and that's how i knew I could trust you. The two of you are similar. Your a sweetheart and you care so much. Your strong I just remember that friday night you where deterred to fight,"said Yami

"Thank you, haha yeah Lopins wouldn't let me fight because he thought I was to young. You are really nice to also easy to talk to. Even at camp I thought you where nice. Now we find out your this Pharaoh who is still alive and trapped in tomb in Egypt,"said Heather weirdly at the last part.

"I think I know where you are going with this,"said Yami

"See you understand so much that other people wouldn't know. It's cool you ruled a big nation and you are a Pharaoh. I guess i am trying to stay how are we so post to act at the end of all this?"asked Heather

"Just treat me like you do now as one of your friends," said Yami

"You came out a lot more at second week Yugi came we talked but we never told each other who we are,"said Heather

"I guess it's because you spent so much time with Yugi at came that i figured out your name from Yugi,"said Yami

"True, That makes sense," said Heather " Yugi is like a little brother to me."

They looked at Yugi who started to wake up.

**~A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please let me know what you think of this chapter. If you have any Ideas on how to make this story more interesting I am open for ideas and I will be happy to add them into the story from the next chapter. Please review I am onces again open for ideas, Don't be shy :)I hope you liked the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

**~ A/N: I am going to tell you now that I am not the best with spelling and grammar but I am going to try my best. I hope it makes sense because I didn't edit this because I just wanted to get this chapter done. The title pretty much is what the chapter is about. I hope you enjoy chapter 15. :) ~**

**Chapter 15**

**Yugi's Hidden Secret**

Heather noticed Joey steal the blankets from Yugi. Heather took the other blanket that was on the bed and rapt it around Yugi who curled up in it. Heather picked Yugi up and wondered how he was still sleeping through this as Heather talked over to Yami and sat down with Yugi in her lap. Heather and Yami both noticed Yugi open his eyes.

"Your up early."said Yugi who brushed the sleep yes out of his eyes.

"Yeah it's been a really crazy morning,"said Heather

"Really why?"Asked Yugi who looked up at her.

"Well I went to see what your grandpa was up to because I saw the light on down in the kitchen. So I joined him and we talked,"said Heather as she picked up the founder that was beside her. " Mr. Muto let me read everything that he found out about Yami. It will help us more with bring back his memory. Also Yami and I have something really confusing to tell you."

"Really normally Grandpa wouldn't let anyone touch his stuff,"said Yugi " really what is it?"

" Well it goes back to talking with Mr. Muto and he has Yami or the Pharoh's sword in his office. I don't know why but we where taking and a though came to my mind about it," said Heather

"About what? Details Heather !" said Yugi

Heather smiled as she quickly though over it.

"There is to sides to the story but we don't know what side is true but what was said was people say the nameless pharaoh died as a hero taking down the dark side. Well other people say that his army though he was to weak and he wouldn't make the through once the war was won." said Heather

"Keep going,"said Yugi

"Mr. Muto and I decided to test the theory are selfs with the sword because the writing on the sword says that only the pharaoh or the chosen new hero also called the chosen one can use the sword. So we decided to see if anything would happen to see if her is alive or dead." said Heather " This is what confused me is that his soul is in the Puzzle or is there still a little bit that remanded that's my question. Mr. Muto and I tested the theory and we got a answer the sword light up meaning that Yami Is still alive but missing his soul there still a little there because how else would be of said a word. Yami said that he felt something trying to pull him out of the puzzle so Yami's Body is calling out for him," said Heather

"How does that work?"asked Yugi

Heather shrugged she didn't have a answer for that she wanted Yugi to keep it hidden until Aishisu tells her what to do.

" I don't know but can you keep it hidden because I want to talk to Aishisu about it to see what we will do," said Heather

Yugi nodded and smiled and curled up again and realized that it was the day of the Finals getting ready for that night when they got meet up with everyone else to finish the tournament.

"What do we do about Marik?"asked Yugi

"I don't know yet but try to change his mind still but there is other problem that is stopping me from getting threw because of his evil ego who will end up being the bigger problem. Oh yeah you guys don't know how he kills like yet." said Heather

"That's true," said Yugi " What time is it?"

"Still early like 8:24am we could of slept in,"said Heather

"With Joey that's impossible he keeps stealing that blankets," said Yugi

"Then steal them back, I realized that when I was talking to Yami so I brought you here in a blanket,"said Heather

Yugi smiled at Heather. Heather rapt her arms around Yugi who accepted the comfort and didn't try to pull away. Then the door opened and it was Mr. Muto who smiled at them and it went away.

"Yugi I know you don't want to here this but today is the day that you have to make your choice with your parents shoo are coming," said Mr. Muto

"No why do they have to come. Why can't they leave me alone after all these years. No I don't want to see them they mean nothing to me they are strangers," said Yugi

Yugi got to his feet as he left them and climbed out the window. Heather had know what was going on or what happened but something came to her mind from the first week Yugi had ever came to camp and he tried to run away. "_They hate me in the cabin, I am use less they don't want to me in the cabin even may own parents gave up on me."- Yugi _Heather looked at Mr. Muto.

"What happened?"asked Heather

"It's personal but I need your help,"said Mr. Muto

"How? I don't know what happened he is so upset, He said something about that at camp and I didn't clue in but now it makes sense" said Heather

Heather remembered that day when Yugi tried to run away. She remembered trying to might back the tears because she was trying everything to make me realize the truth that people did care about him.

"Come with me I will tell you because I trust you but you have to keep it to your self not tell anyone. We need you on are side but it is his choice,"said Mr. Muto

Heather looked at Yami who nodded at her as he got to his feet and he whispered to her " I will talk to him" Heather nodded at him. She followed Mr. Muto to his room and war down as she looked around the room and saw a photo of Mr. Muto and Yugi when he was really young.

"What happened was that Yugi's parents ready and they gave up on him when he was really young but he understood what was happening around him. Yugi's smart. They came to see me and they left Yugi and didn't come back and I got to rase Yugi my self. The problem is that they want to start over but Yugi is 15 he understands what happened. High school was ruff for him and to find out that his parents where never going to come back until a little a month or go they called. It's hard for Yugi." said Mr. Muto

"He doesn't want to leave. I don't blame him for acting like this. He seems to already has a answer." said Heather

"I know his parents well and they are going to put up a fight but nothing can change Yugi's mind. I know what they are going to say they will say that I am to old to take care of him well who was the one to took care of him all these year not them they are like strangers to Yugi. I am his Grandpa but I am old and that day will come. I don't want his parents taking over after. There is one other person who that Yugi trust with everything even more then the three of his friends. Ok yeah that pharaoh but that doesn't work out what if something happens in the end of this journey will lead. I want you to help because other then the Pharaoh he trusts you and I want you to take over not his parents. Your like a older sister to him to him you 17 your turning 18. He told me that you where like a older sister to him. Please think about it," said Mr. Muto

"I don't even have to think about it because he like a younger brother to me Yami and I where just talking about that but I haven't to Yugi yet." said Heather

"Thank you, You have no idea how much this means to us. So at the time we want you to join us so they meet you and everything. Stay close to him even when you guys to to the finals." said Mr. Muto

"I should of realized that but I didn't even think of that. I was to busy trying to change his mind to stop him from running away," said Heather

"What happened ?"asked Mr. Muto

"Yugi tried to run away because he had enough of some of the kids picking on him. I managed to find him in time and I just remember trying to comfort him and he almost made me cry," said Heather

"He never told that me. Go see him," said Mr. Muto

Heather nodded as she went back to Yugi's room as Joey and Tristan where awake.

"What's going on?"asked Joey

"It's not my story to tell,"said Heather" Just stay here"

Joey nodded as he had a felling he knew something. Heather knew joey had a story as well. Heather went on to the roof as she saw Yugi looking of into the distances. Heather walked over to him and sat beside him and Yami sat on his other side.

"I didn't realize at camp but thinking about it now it does. I sorry." said Heather

"It's ok I know what you where trying to do you made me realize that I was not alone," said Yugi "I-I don't want this, I don't want to see them."

"It's hard you have a choice no one else can stop you." said Heather

"I know but everything is going to turn into a big mess. My so called parents would say Grandpa is to old when he has been a big part in my life," said Yugi "Why does this have to be so compacted. What did I do wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Don't even think about blaming yourself."said Heather

"They never cared no one ever did I was aways the kid who go beat up. I still can't stick up for myself."said Yugi

"Neither can I, I have forever been learning for to stick up for myself but it's something that we should learn." said Heather

" Really?"asked Yugi

Heather nodded and looked into the distances. She looked at Yugi who was thinking about the other stuff he said.

"Listen to me, That's not true people do care about you. Your Grandpa Loves you so much and you have three amazing friends who care about you as well and there is Yami. I care about you too. You have people in your live who do care about you your not alone. Yeah the stuff in the past hurts but you have to think about what's going on now." said Heather

"Heather is telling you the truth you have people who care about you." said Yami

"Why does everything have to be so hard?"asked Yugi as tears came to his eyes

"It's going to be ok Yami and I will not leave you." said Heather as she but her hand on his shoulder.

Yugi looked up at her as Heather thought about camp and what she told him at camp.

"remember what I told you at camp I mean every word." said Heather

Yugi could hold back the tears as he started crying. Heather gave Yugi a hug who accepted it and he hide face in her shoulder. After a little while when Yugi decided to calm down they decided to go back inside. Heather and Yugi went to join the others in Yugi's room. Heather went to her room and got her self ready for the day and Heather, Tea and Serenity joined the boys again. They decided to go down for brake fast and Mr. Muto sat with them. They enjoyed talking to each other. After Yugi and Heather said good bye to there friends for now until they where going to meet up again that might but they needed to get them selfs packed because they didn't know how long they games will last but at lest the weekend. They waved at them. Heather looked at Yugi who smiled at her but Heather knew that it was only a fake smile. They helped Mr. Muto with cleaning up the table.

"Did you tell Yugi about this Morning ?"asked Mr. Muto

"Yeah I did I told both Yugi and Yami but they are going to keep it from the other three until we hear what Aishisu has to say about it." said Heather

"True well thinking about that you two should got get ready for tonight and I will let you know when "they" arrive." said Mr. Muto

They both nodded as they went to go upstairs until Mr. Muto stopped Yugi. Heather kept walking to give them time alone before Yugi's so called Parents arrived at the house. Heather didn't know how she was going to react but she knew that she couldn't snap at them for no resin. She just hoped that Yugi was going to be ok because it hard.

**~A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please let me know what you think of this chapter. If you have any Ideas on how to make this story more interesting I am open for ideas and I will be happy to add them into the story from the next chapter. Please review I am onces again open for ideas, Don't be shy :)I hope you liked the chapter.**


End file.
